Volverse a ver
by mergugus
Summary: Tras salir de Azkaban, Bellatrix poco a poco empieza a recordar su anterior vida y descubrir su nueva personalidad. Aunque ella haya cambiado mucho, no es la única y pronto dejará de sentirse tan sola.
1. Chapter 1

Silencio. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Bellatrix abrió poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con un techo alto y blanco, "¿Qué hará un techo blanco en Azkaban?" giro la cabeza bruscamente consiguiendo darse cuenta, del dolor de cabeza que tenía. Poco a poco se fue levantando en lo que parecía una cama,

- ¿Me he muerto?.

Se preguntó en voz alta, pero un vistazo rápido a su al rededor le hizo darse cuenta de que más que el cielo, parecía una habitación grande y lujosa.

- Estos muebles... y el papel de las paredes me suenan de algo...

Un fuerte " Crack" al otro lado de la puerta hizo que se pusiera en pié de un salto al lado de la cama. El movimiento tan repentino la cegó dejando todo negro y pequeñas estrellas que se movían. Incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, se precipitó al suelo, justo antes de perder del todo la consciencia notó unos brazos que la sujetaban, desaparenciendo del todo las estrellas para dejar paso a la oscuridad.

Pasaron dos días más hasta que Bellatrix volvió a despertarse, seguía en aquella habitación, pero esta vez no iba a intentar ponerse en pié. "Muy arriesgado" pensó, pero era aun peor la sensación de desorientación que la empezaba a llenar por dentro. "¿Donde diablos estoy?" se preguntó mirando al rededor aunque más detenidamente esta vez. Se fijo en el gran ventanal que había al fondo de la habitación en la izquierda, semi oculta por dos grandes cortinas de aspecto algo pasado.

- Bueno, no es que pueda juzgar mucho la moda ya que he estado algo aislada del mundo desde...

"¿¡ Desde cuanto llevaba encerrada en Azkaban!? Pero lo más importante ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí!?"...

- Mi marca... Me dolía como antes... Como cuando él...

Una risa maniática se le escapó por sus labios agrietados y empezó a gritar mintras se incorporaba en la cama:

- ¡Ha vuelto! Mi señor ha vuelto... Ya lo dije que volvería y que yo estaría aquí para verlo, ¡Qué sería fiel hasta el final!¡Qué moriría antes de negar mi lealtad hacia él!

- ¿Bella?

Bellatrix giró rápidamente su cabeza, no sin sentir como si un cohete acabara de estallar dentro de ella.

- Cissy...

- ¡Oh por todos los dioses...!- Dijo la rubia bruja mientras se abalanzaba al lado de la cama- ¡Tanto tiempo...! Tantas vacaciones, tantas navidades, tantos cumpleaños...

Empezó a sollozar Narcisa mientras la abrazaba. "!¿ Tantos?!" pensó con miedo Bellatrix, "¿En qué año estamos?"

- Cissy... Yo..-dijo mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermana- Siento todo...

Al ver que su hermana no se relajaba y seguía abrazandola fuertemente, decidió dejarla para que se desahogara intentando consolarla lo mejor que podía acariciándole la cabeza. Al cabo de unos momentos, bastante agobiada, Bellatrix apartó un poco a su hermana para que la dejara respirara a ella también un poco.

- Lo siento- Repuso Narcisa- Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo... catorce años casi...

" "

- ¿Catorce?

- Si, Bella, catorce.

-¿Él ha vuelto, verdad Cissy?

Al ver que su hermana no parecía muy lúcida en ese momento Bellatrix susurro

- El Señor Tenebroso...

Si Narcisa hubiera estado en mejores condiciones se habría preguntado por que los ojos de Bella brillaban de repente tanto y parecía ahora más interesada en ella, pero el reencuentro con su hermana y otros antiguos amigos la habían dejado sin lagrimas y con la cabeza abotargada.

-Si si, por supuesto, ¿Quién si no os habría podido liberar de Azkabán a ti y a los demás?

- ¿Demás?

Preguntó Bella, pero su hermana no la oyó ya que volvía a la carga con su preocupación focalizada en ella.

-¡Y qué susto tan grande nos diste la primera vez que te despertaste! Menos mal que colagusano me avisó y te traje una toallas para la fiebre, y...

En este momento Bellatrix dejó de hacer caso a su hermana para intentar recordar todo lo que había pasado, " el ruido que me asustó que me hizo levantarme demasiado rápido, dejé de poder ver y me caí al suelo... ¡Nonononono, si no me llegue a caer! Algo, no, ¡Alguien! me sujetó... ¿Colagusano? ¡¿Eso me ha tocado?! o peor... ¿¡Agarrado?! Y ¿Por qué había entrado en mi cuarto?"

- Cissy, ¿Quién se dió cuenta de que...?

Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por un rugido de su estómago.

- ¡Bella! ¡Que desconsiderada por mi parte! Yo aquí hablando y tu muriéndote de hambre, ahora mismo bajo y te preparo algo.

-¿Tú cocinas?

-Bueno, desde que sin querer Lucius liberó a nuestro elfo, ¿Te sigues acordando de Dobby? Pues el traidor consiguió liberarse. Y colagusano no es que cocine muy bien, a si que el Señor Tenebroso me lo encargó a mí...

- ¡¿Él Señor Tenebroso está aquí?! ¿Mi señor?

- Si Bella, ahora se aloja en la suit de arriba, ¿Recuerdas la mansión Malfoy, no?

-Esta aquí...-murmuró Bellatrix- ¿Cuándo podré verle?

-Ahora Bella- dijo Narcisa mientras se levantaba- lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar. Mientras que te traigo tu comida, deberías lavarte un poco...

Le dijo Narcisa mirando con asco a sus manos y, en general a todo su cuerpo.

-Llamaré a colagusano para que te prepare la bañera para después de comer. Estamos en el segundo piso, aquí justo al fondo a la derecha está nuestro cuarto, el de Lucius y el mío, a la derecha de tu cuarto un salón, enfrente de este el cuarto de Draco y en frente tuyo está...

- ¿Draco está aquí?

-No no, sigue en hogwarts, donde iba...mmm... bueno el resto son cuartos para más... "huéspedes"... si se puede decir así... pero a ti lo que te importa es que al final de pasillo a la izquierda en frente del hueco de las escaleras hay un baño con una gran bañera y...

- ¿Aquí no hay baño?

Preguntó Bellatrix mirando a una puerta cerca de la ventana.

- Si, bueno, ahí tienes uno pequeño pero con ducha y tu... creo que necesitarás un buen baño... o dos.

Bellatrix se miró las manos y se sorprendió de verlas tan negras en comparación con las de su hermana. Narcisa, que se había acercado a la puerta mientras que Bellatrix seguía preguntándose como de sucia debía estar entró al baño y le dió una toalla mojada.

- Así al menos podrás comer.

Y con esto, salió del cuarto de su hermana. Bellatrix empezó a lavarse fuertemente las manos y un poco los brazos. Su mirada se detuvo en su marca.

-Vuelves a brillar mi Señor...-susurró.

Se la acercó un poco mas para verla mejor

-Tan bonita... Tan viva...

Veía fascinada como se movía en su brazo la serpiente dentro de la calavera

-Tan... Poderosa, mi Señor...

- Me alegro de que pienses así, Bella.

El saltó de Bellatrix la llevó al otro lado de su cama y giró rápidamente su cara sonrojada como un tomate hacía su voz.

- Mi-mi mi señor...

"¿Me habré vuelto a desmayar?¿Qué haría Él aquí?¿En mi cuarto?¿Pero es Él? Esos ojos... Esa voz... Y el poder que irradia..." Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Sois vos...- dijjo mientras se volvía a acercar lentamente a él en su cama. Voldemort se quedó observándola, como esperando que siguiera con su frase, " No se atrevería a juzgar mi nuevo aspecto... ni se dejaría llevar por la primera impresión después de tanto tiempo..." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al comprobar que él también se había ido acercando a la cama, solo un paso los separaba. Estuvieron un rato así sin decir ninguna palabra, no podían romper el contacto visual que habían establecido ni tampoco encontrar una palabra coherente que decir. Por lo que se quedaron en ese trance. Un poco más tarde, Voldemort pareció volver en sí al notar que uno de sus mortífagos le llamaba.

- Volveré a verte cuando te repongas y recobres fuerzas Bellatrix.

Y con esto, el Señor Tenebroso se desapareció con un "Crack". Bellatrix se había quedado sin habla, la garganta seca y el corazón acelerado. " .Cuarto. El Señor Tenebroso ha estado en mi cuarto y...y... ¿¡Y no e he dado las gracias por salvarme de Azkabán!? ¿Pero qué tipo de mortífaga soy?" "no muy buena la verdad" le dijo una vocecita dentro de ella. Empezó a discutir con esta vocecita ya que ella si que era una buena mortífaga, la más leal. Antes de que empezará a plantearse seriamente su estado de salud mental Narcisa volvió a su cuarto con una bandeja.

- Aquí tienes, te he puesto doble ración de casi todo por que te has quedado en los huesos Bellatrix...

Pero Bellatrix ya no la escuchaba, bebió tres vasos de agua seguidos y empezó con una sopa y hasta legar a los postres no abrió la boca que para otra cosa que no fuera comer.

-Bien, le pediré a colagusano que te llene la bañera-y empezó a retirar los platos vacíos- Cuando esté lista él te avisará.

- Muy bien Cissy

Respondió Bellatrix mientras cerraba sus ojos poco a poco.

-¡Bellatrix! Depierta, despierta...

- ¿Qué coño?

Bellatrix pego el segundo salto del día en la cama al ver a colagusano tan cerca suyo

-No me toques.

Le siseó. Colagusano, que creería que se encontraría con una Bellatrix moribunda, y no con una tan excitable y horrible retrocedió hasta encontrase casi al lado de la puerta.

- He venido a decirte que...

- Me importa una verruga lo que me quieras decir. ¡Largo!

Y con este grito y una cara que sería la envidia del mismo diablo, colagusano se fue de la habitación.

- Estúpida rata... ya verás cuando te coja...

Dijo mientras volvía a dormirse.


	2. Chapter 2

Gritando y sudando, Bellatrix se despertó.

- Solo.. Solo ha sido una pesadilla...-Se dijo mientras que intentaba regular su respiración- Ya no estoy ahí. Ya no estoy ahí...

Bellatrix se agarro la cabeza con sus brazos y subiendo las rodillas hasta una posición sentada y empezó a balancearse rítmicamente. Al ver que no dejaba de temblar su cuerpo pasada casi media hora se planteó dar un paseo, levantó su cabeza lo justo para mirar por la ventana la hora que debía ser, la oscuridad sólo la aseguró que era noche cerrada, ninguna estrella ni la luna se dejaban ver. "las 12 o las 3 de la mañana..." "_vaya, mira que deducción tan exacta_" Su vocecilla personal la volvía a molestar.

- Con esta oscuridad...- Empezó en voz alta para evitar esa voz- Seguramente acabaría perdiéndome antes de llegar a las escaleras...

"_Podrías bañarte_" No le pareció tan mala la idea, sonriendo al recordar que unas horas antes colagusano había intentado despertarla se levantó apoyándose en la cama y luego en la pared hasta llegar a la puerta, dándose antes un par de golpes con los muebles que parecían colocados aposta para que se matara antes de conseguir salir de ahí. Nada más abrir la puerta comprobó que el pasillo estaba tan oscuro como su cuarto, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. "Si tubviera mi varita" Cayó en la cuenta de que no se la había pedido a su hermana, ni a su señor. " ¡Qué estúpida por mi parte! Debería haber sido lo primero que tendría que haber dicho" _"_ _No creo que agradecer a tu amo y señor por salvarte de Azkabán habría estado tampoco mal de paso" _ " ¡Es verdad! No se lo agradecí. En el desayuno me disculparé por mi-" _"¿Estupidez?" _ "Estaba pensando en negligencia o en otro adjetivo.." se dijo mordazmente a sí misma.

- ¿ Dónde estaba el baño?

_"¿Me lo preguntas a mí?"_

_- _Al fondo a la derecha el salón y sus cuartos, a si que a la izquierda al fondo...

Mientras que iba tanteando por la pared y esquivando mesillas con jarrones, cuadros y puertas cerradas, vio el contorno de dos escaleras que subían y se conectaban con una inmensa que estaba entre las dos y bajaba. La bordeó con sus dos manos en la pared hasta encontrarse al final del pasillo. Entró por una gran puerta a lo que tendría que ser el baño, las baldosas frías y blancas las consiguió distinguir. Al entrar aún pegada a la pared le dio un manotazo a un candelabro.

- Perfecto- dijo tocando con las dos manos el candelabro- Si hay velas, tiene que haber cerillas aquí cerca...

Nada más decir estas palabras golpeó con una mesa y tiró algo que se rompió cerca suyo, toco a tientas la mesa y descubrió una cajita con cerillas dentro de ella. Una risa maniática se le escapó de la boca al encender una de ellas.

- Asquerosas... ¡Por fin un poco de luz!.

Encendió dos candelabros que habían a cada lado de la puerta y cuando se giró se quedó pasmada al verse en el espejo. Tardo un rato en salir del shock en el que se hallaba, se acercó lentamente a su reflejo.

- ¿Soy esa cosa...?

Labios rotos y secos, pelo negro por la falta de luz como el ala de un cuervo y largo hasta casi las rodillas, ojeras profundas debajo de unos ojos negros con un brillo de locura, patas de gallo saliendo de ellos, manchas de suciedad por toda la cara y el cuerpo.

- Mi cuerpo...

Cuerpo del que solo quedaban huesos y piel dura y gris por la suciedad. Se quitó un camisón blanco dejándolo en el suelo y se alejó otra vez para poder verse entera, De su antigua y grácil figura poco quedaba de ella, a primera vista parecía que solo fuera costillas, desde el cuello hasta el final de estas, su pecho pasaba desapercibido por la falta de él, sus caderas sobresalían y de ellas salían dos alambres que se hacían pasar por piernas.

- ¿Cómo he podido siquiera llegar hasta aquí sin romperme?

Su mirada se posó en el camisón en el suelo.

- Parece de un ángel...

_"Un ángel muerto en tu caso" _una lágrima se precipitó desde su barbilla al suelo. Llorando en silencio, se acercó a la bañera y abrió los grifos, buscó sales y geles y una esponja. Mientras la bañera se llenaba, con una toalla recogió los pedazos de lo que quedaban de la jarra que había tirado al entrar, los tiró en un cubo y comprobó la temperatura del agua "Cuanto más caliente, más gérmenes mataré" y teniendo en cuenta que desde hacía catorce años no había disfrutado del agua caliente subió la temperatura. Sentada en el borde de la bañera, cogió un papel higiénico para sonarse, al tener el espejo en frente, no pudo evitar volver a mirarse en él.

-Soy horrible... Un dementor con cuerpo...

Un fuerte sollozo se le escapó de entre los labios. Y así se quedó, llorando ya sin preocuparse de hacer ruido o no. Cuando vio que la bañera ya estaba llena, cerró los grifos y antes de entrar encendió otras tres velas. Catorce años sin experimentar el contacto de un agua tan caliente y limpia con su cuerpo, catorce años. Metió su cabeza dentro del agua y aguantó todo lo que pudo , intentando limpiar cabeza y alma. Al emerger de nuevo, empezó a frotar fuertemente todo su cuerpo con la esponja, añadiendo más y más jabón hasta el momento el en que la espuma caía de la bañera al suelo. Bellatrix no dejó de frotarse abriendo el tapón y llenando la bañera cada vez que el agua y espuma se volvían negras. Cuando terminó con su cuerpo, empezó a colocar champús sobre su cabello, y aunque en el séptimo lavado ya no saliera el agua sucia, ni dejándose una mascarilla casi media hora por tercera vez y peinándose con sus manos pudo desenredarlo del todo. Con los brazos cansados, la nueva piel rosada escocida y el cuero cabelludo doliéndole por los tirones salió de una sucia bañera para resguardarse en una toalla grande y suave. Miró alrededor para buscar una toalla para su pelo suficientemente grande, al final acabó optando por otra toalla de cuerpo. Puesta la toalla a modo de turbante, se empezó a fijar en las colonias y demás cosméticos que su hermana habría esparcido para ella, un gran tarro la llamó la atención y lo sujetó como pudo con las manos todavía dentro de la toalla. En la etiqueta se leía: "Crema de cuerpo para pieles secas o dañadas" " De verdad que esta mujer piensa en todo..." Pensó Bellatrix fijándose en el resto de la colección de productos que había. Cuando terminó de untar todo su cuerpo con la crema, se observó en el espejo una última vez.

-Nunca más, -Se dijo- Ninguna lágrima derramada. Y menos por una estupidez como esta, esto solo es una prueba de mi fidelidad.

Se quitó la toalla del pelo y se alegró al ver que estaba solo húmedo, hizo un amago de peinarse pero la cantidad y la longitud de este la sobrepasó. Con el camisón puesto otra vez, abrió una de las cortinas de la ventana y se sorprendió de ver que había amanecido hacía tiempo ya. Aunque hubiera suficiente luz natural para volver sin problemas a su cuarto recogió las cerillas para otra ocasión "Espero recuperar mi varita pronto... Pero si no me la han dado todavía, es que a lo mejor no pudieron recuperarlas o peor ¡Qué las hubiera roto el ministerio!" Con ese oscuro pensamiento, salió del baño y llegó a su cuarto no sin intentar entrar dos veces a la habitación incorrecta. "Si colagusano me hubiera visto así vestida... ¡O el mismo Señor Tenebroso!". Antes de sentarse en su cama se acercó al armario.

- Cinco vestidos de los que no me pondría ni aunque tuviese 5 años.

Apartó a un lado tres que eran rosas claros y los otros dos, azul pálido y blanco invernal los sacó para examinarlos mejor.

- El azul sería pasable si no fuera por el color, y estos lazos de aquí, y este blanco si fuera un poco menos... de ángel...

_"¿Qué te ha dado con que todo sea angelical?" _

- Eso díselo a Narcisa, que parece que toda su ropa es de niña pequ-

- ¿Bellatrix?

En la puerta, un hombre alto, con una melena larga casi plateada la miraba sin pestañear. Al ver que no respondía se acercó a ella cautelosamente:

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi Bellatrix? Ya sabes, el marido de tu hermana

- Lucius...- dijo saboreando su nombre y levantando su barbilla con orgullo- Veo que sigues igual, con el pelo _algo más largo y con algún kilo de más._

Ignorando su tono de burla la miró de arriba a abajo sin disimulo.

- Veo que has cambiado bastante...

- El tiempo no nos sienta tan bien a todos, ¿Verdad Lucy? No había tenido el placer de ver tu cara en catorce años, podrías haberte pasado de visita, a mi y a los demás mortífagos que no negamos nuestra lealtad.

Si las miradas mataran. Con un tono gélido la respondió:

- El Señor Tenebroso es el único que tiene que juzgar quienes han sido leales y quienes no.

- Y recompensar a los leales y castigar a los traidores... Yo tengo la conciencia limpia Lucy, espero que duermas bien por la noche.

- No te preocupes por mi, hoy te he oido despertarte- La cara de Bellatrix palideciendo un poco- Y la verdad- dijo susurrando cerca suyo- No me das ninguna envidia.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ah si, casi olvido para que venía- Con una sonrisa se giró para mirarla- Narcisa quería saber si podrías acompañarnos para desayunar, le diré que bajarás en seguida y que te has puesto su vestido azul.

Terminó diciendo mirando al vestido con lazos y a ella, salió cerrando la puerta tras de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix rebuscó en los cajones de la cómoda hasta encontrar ropa interior y sin pensar mucho en lo ridícula que estaría con el vestido azul se lo puso. Aunque su hermana siempre hubiera gozado de una figura delgada y estilizada, el vestido le quedaba grande sobre todo en la cadera. Mirándose en el espejo intentó colocarlo un para disimular su extrema delgadez.

- Menos mal que Narcisa nunca ha tenido mucho pecho- dijo al ver que el vestido no le sobraba mucho en esa parte- Me podría poner el pelo delante para disimular...

Su melena casi cubría todo el vestido, pero este le agobiaba mucho por lo que acabó dejándolo atrás. "Debería cortarme el pelo" _"Y las uñas" _"También" _"Volviendo al vestido, al menos no es corto, las mangas bajan cubriendo tus brazos y no tiene apenas escote" _"Si si, pero el color y los lazos son demasiado" _"La verdad es que tu hermana tiene un gusto de princesita si sigue vistiendo así" "_No es que tenga por marido un príncipe... Estoy hablando conmigo misma dentro de mi cabeza..." _"¿No decían que Azkabán vuelve loco hasta al hombre más cuerdo?". _Un rugido de su estómago la hizo dejar la conversación, echó un último vistazo a su reflejo y se dirigió fuera de su cuarto hasta las escaleras. Una majestuosa escalera de mármol blanco bajaban hasta el primer piso y dos escaleras que salían por los lados subían al tercer piso. Se agarró de la barandilla y bajó despacio, para no perder el equilibrio con tantos escalones. Al llegar al final se encontró en el gran hall de la familia Malfoy, muchos recuerdos la golpearon, se agarró al final de la barandilla para no caer mientras sumergían parte de su antigua vida.

_Detrás de sus padres, una Bellatrix de 7 años entraba junto a su hermana Andrómeda de 6 años, seguidas por una niñera que llevaba en un cochecito a una niña rubita de 4 años. La señora Malfoy saludó a la señora Black mientras que sus respectivos maridos ya se dirigían a un salón en la izquierda donde se pasarían la tarde fumando y hablando de política. "No sabes querida" comenzó la señora Black "lo contenta que estoy de verte, esta semana ha sido muy larga... Ya hablaremos cuando estemos a solas" dijo mirando de refilón a la niñera, y cogidas del brazo las señoras, desaparecieron en el salón del té, a la derecha de las escaleras. Un chico de unos 9 años apareció dando órdenes a un elfo por la puerta del salón del té y se fue sin dirigir una mirada a sus invitadas por la puerta del comedor detrás de las escaleras. Bellatrix, a la que habían tenido que traer contra su voluntad le siguió pero por la puerta de la izquierda del comedor. " ¿Ya no saludas Lucy?" " Black, no me había fijado en tí ni en todas tus hermanas... Que despiste por mi parte" la sonrisa falsa se Malfoy seguía siendo la misma ahora, más de 30 años después. "Siento que la presencia de los Black te desagrade tanto, quizás si te dejaran entran al salón de los mayores..." "Quizás si tuvierais un hermano barón, como tus primos seríais más entretenidos..." Durante un mes había estado oyendo discutir a sus padres sobre lo mismo, parecía que todos los hombres quisieran hijos barones, si ella pudiera escoger, devolvería a sus hermanas por donde hubieran venido, con el caso que les prestaban sus padres otro más sería casi abandono. Pero su padre no había parado de gritar a su madre por un hijo que llevara su apellido. Aunque ayer se dejaran de oír gritos por su casa, no vio que su padre volviera al cuarto que compartían el y su madre._

- ¿Bellatrix?

Cuando Bellatrix volvió en si, se encontró con Colagusano enfrente suyo portando una bandeja con lo que parecía un desayuno.

- Creía ya que no ibas a bajar a desayunar por lo que te iba a subir el desayuno

- Soy perfectamente capaz de bajar a desayunar. ¿A caso lo dudas Colagusano?

Aunque Colagusano dudase bastante de las palabras de la señora Lestrange, se apresuró a decir:

- Nono, por supuesto que es capaz, dejaré su desayuno en el comedor. Tu hermana y su marido la están esperando.

Sin decir nada más, Bellatrix pasó delante de Colagusano con la cabeza alta y entró en el comedor. Su hermana la sonrió, Lucius al lado suyo levantó un instante la mirada del profeta hacia ella y sin decir nada siguió leyendo, Bellatrix se sentó enfrente de él, y a su derecha la silla que precede la mesa vacía. Colagusano dejó su desayuno en la mesa y se fué por una puerta al fondo a la derecha que al abrirla pudo ver varias encimeras y bandejas de sin esperar un momento más empezó a comer las galletas y tostadas que Colagusano había colocado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Bella? ¿Has dormido bien?

Narcisa, la miraba con la preocupación pintada en la cara y con una taza de té en las manos. Una rápida mirada de Lucius la hizo comprender que este no le había dicho nada a su mujer.

- Muy bien Cisy, la cama era muy blanda y me ha costado bastante despegarme de las sábanas.

Sonrió a su hermana lo mejor que pudo por primera vez en catorce años y siguió comiendo.

-Cuando termines de leerlo- le dijo a Lucius- déjamelo.

- Por supuesto Bellatrix.

Le respondió sin levantar la cabeza con una nota de sorna. Narcisa al ver la cara que le ponía su hermana a su marido intervino:

- Por favor no empecéis, hemos tenido una semana muy tranquila para que ahora la arruinéis. Tú Bellatrix llevas catorce años sin ver a tu familia y tú Lucius estás recuperando el favor del señor Tenebroso desde la apertura de Azkabán.

"¿Desde la apertura? ¿Quiere decir esto que mi señor ha estado poniéndoselo difícil a Lucius por su cobardía?" Con una sonrisa inocente Bellatrix volvió la mirada a su hermana.

- Nono Cissy, Lucy-us -Se corrigió rápidamente- y yo sólo bromeábamos. Pero lo que quiero saber- Volvió su mirada a Lucius- Es como salimos de Azkabán.

Lucius levantó esta vez la cabeza y la respondió:

- De eso querida cuñada, se encargará El Señor Tenebroso.

Con esto se levantó, le dio un beso a su mujer en la cabeza y salió con el periódico bajo el brazo. "¿El Señor Tenebroso? Eso es un gran honor" Pensó.

- ¿Bella te encuentras bien?¿ Tienes fiebre?

- No Cissy- Bellatrix intentó bajar el rojo de sus mejillas, "¿Por qué me he colorado?"- No será nada... ¿Y qué has estado haciendo durante estos años?¿Dónde está Draco?

- Draco sigue en Hogwarts, ahora tiene quince años y se está preparando para sus TIMOS, lleva toda su vida diciendo que quiere ser como su padre y trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia como alguién importante y...

Como tantas otras veces, Bellatrix dejó de escuchar a su hermana para perderse en sus pensamientos "¿Quince años? Pero si la última vez que le vi seguía usando pañales..."_ " ¿Y que decía Narcissa de acabar como su padre?"_

- ¿Qué quiere ser como Lucius?

La cortó su hermana.

- Si... Claro ¡Por supuesto! Lucius ha sido un padre ejemplar y-

-¿En qué casa está?

Narcissa tardó un poco en comprender la pregunta.

- Slytherin, ¡Por favor Bella! ¿Qué pensabas?

- Solo quería asegurarme Cissy, no te lo tomes a mal. Teniendo nuestros genes es normal que pertenezca a Slytherin, los Malfoy también tienen un historial casi tan limpio como el nuestro... Quitando algún traidor a la sangre que-

- ¡Bellatrix por favor!

Hasta ese momento, Bellatrix no se había dado cuenta que había cogido una galleta y la había hecho migajas entre sus manos.

- Perdón Cissy, estos temas me siguen alterando la sangre...

Para cambiar de tema la preguntó cuando podría ver al señor Tenebroso.

- El está aquí Bellatrix. Tenemos una suit en la tercera planta al final del pasillo, se suele quedar siempre en ese piso y bajar muy poco para decirle alguna orden a Lucius y Colagusano es el único que puede subir para llevarle la comida y cualquier cosa que pida. Bueno ha sido así hasta hace una semana, cuando os liberaron de Azkabán que entonces bajó para cenar con nosotros los días después a que llegarais a aquí.

- ¿Llegáramos?

- Tú, Rodolfus y Rabastán.

Narcissa se quedó mirando a su hermana, esperando alguna reacción.

- Bella... Sabes quienes son, ¿Verdad?

- Rabastán...

Un pequeño flas la situó ante los Longbottom, luces rojas por parte de su varita y la cara de un hombre roja por la ira gritando. Otros dos hombres detrás de ella muy parecidos con las varitas desenfundadas mirando nerviosamente a todas partes.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

- Rabastán estaba con nosotros, Barty estaba gritándoles donde estaba él y yo torturándoles y...y...

- Y Rodolfus - la ayudó su hermana- estaba también con vosotros. Tu marido.

- Rodolfus... Lestrange...

_"Estás preciosa Bella" En el reflejo del espejo se veía a una Narcissa que se recogía el pelo en un moño alto, un vestido rojo prieto dejaba ver un embarazo de unos tres meses y al lado suyo una Bellatrix joven vestida de blanco con el pelo recogido en un moño bajo adornado con unos rizos que le caían a los lados de la cara. Ambas parecían tristes y cansadas. Bellatrix tenía unas ojeras que se disponía a tapar con maquillaje. Al terminar se miró una vez más en el espejo y se giró. Su hermana había terminado con su pelo, y con una mano en su estómago la sonrió cansada. "Es la hora, ¿No?" "Sí,lo es", Narcissa la dió un ramo de flores y Bellatrix sin volver la mirada salió de la habitación._

Bellatrix volvió en si y se miró su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, pero ahí no había nada.

- ¿Rodolfus y los demás están aquí?

- Rodolfus y Rabastán si, del Barty del que has hablado no se quién es y no se donde está.

Bellatrix asintió y se quedó mirando sus manos.

- Si quieres ahora podemos ir a verles, ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Subieron las hermanas en silencio hasta el primer piso, y Narcissa la guió hasta la primera habitación a la izquierda de las escaleras.

- Aquí está Rabastán.

La puerta al abrirse dejó ver una habitación más pequeña que la de Bella pero decorada de la misma forma. Un bulto en la cama hizo que dejara de buscar por el resto de la habitación. Al acercarse a él se encontró con un fantasma de lo que tubo que ser un muchacho joven y fuerte. Quiso intentar recordar algún momento que hubieran compartido, pero aparte del de el de los Longbottom no de le venía a la mente ninguno, y en ese él y su hermano se veían muy difusos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se le quedó observando. Él seguía durmiendo ajeno a su presencia, aunque se movió un par de veces inquieto.

- No se ha despertado todavía, pero al menos la fiebre le ha bajado y Colagusano se ha encargado de cuidarlo y limpiarlo.

- ¿A mi quién me cuidó?

Rabastán se volvió a mover en la cama mientras que Narcissa se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Yo te cambié de ropa y creo que El Señor Tenebroso te curó de heridas graves. También él le pidió a Snape que os hiciera unos revitalizantes que...

"¿Snape?¿De qué me suena su nombre tanto?" Bellatrix prefirió callarse y fingir que escuchaba a su hermana

- ...Por lo que es casi un milagro que algunos estéis recuperados tan pronto como es tu caso Bella y...

Pero su discurso quedó interrumpido cuando Rabastán en sueños empezó a gritar y moverse muy agitado:

- Bella creo que deberíamos irnos y dejar que Colagusano se encargue de él.

La voz de Narcissa sonaba preocupada pero estaba impregnada de miedo, pero nada en comparación con la cara de Bellatrix, sus ojos abiertos de par en par incapaces de abandonar la figura de Rabastán, sus manos se aferraban a la manta i su cuerpo se había quedado rígido. Narcissa se levantó y tiró de su hermana hasta que consiguió sacarla del cuarto, momentos después llego Colagusano sudando la carrera que se había metido al subir las escaleras y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando la puerta hasta que los gritos desaparecieron hasta acabar en pequeños sollozos, cuando el silencio volvió a la habitación, Colagusano salió y cerrando se quejó e voz alta:

- Cada día tiene pesadillas y me hace venir corriendo para que al final termine llorando pero no despertando...

Bajó las escaleras todavía quejándose en voz alta y las dos mujeres siguieron su camino hasta la habitación contigua enfrente a la de Bellatrix.

- Aquí está Rodolfus, a estado unas horas consciente pero ha vuelto a dormirse. Será mejor que os deje solos.

Narcissa bajó las escaleras sin decir nada más, Bellatrix tomó aire y abrió la puerta. La habitación era bastante parecida a la anterior pero con otra gamas de colores, en la cama doble un hombre descansaba. Al acercarse a él comprobó que era alto y moreno, tenía aspecto de haber sido atractivo pero que Azkabán se lo había robado "Como a mi". Se sentó muy despacio en su cama con miedo a despertarle y se quedó observándolo como acababa de hacer con su hermano. Acercó una mano a tientas a su rostro, con la esperanza de que alguna memoria le viniera, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse como una tonta ahí, con la mano en la cara de un hombre que se suponía que era su marido pero del que no se había acordado hasta ahora "¿Cuándo le olvidaría?¿Por qué le olvidaría si se supone que es mi marido?" _"Quizás el tampoco se acuerde de ti" _Sin saber por que, este pensamiento la dejó más tranquila, cuando iba a quitar su mano él movió sus labios muy poco:

- No

" ¿Acaba de hablarme?" volvió a dejar su mano en su cara y Rodolfus abrió los ojos poco a poco.

- Bella...

"Mierda se acuerda de mi, aunque es mi marido ¿No debería alegrarme?" _"Menudo matrimonio" _

- Bella... estás aquí...

- ¿Qui-quieres que te traiga un poco de agua o algo?

Bellatrix no sabía donde esconderse, aparte de que la hubiera reconocido nada más abrir los ojos, parecía feliz de verla.

- No, no. Quédate aquí conmigo.

_"Que incómodo" _canturreó su voz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor ahora.

Bellatrix empezó a ver momentos de su pasada vida junto a Rodolfus; _sonrisas, ella tirándole una almohada desde su cama mientras él la esquivaba riendo, en Hogwarts robándose besos en la noche, bailando juntos vestidos de gala, riéndose de muggles, las miradas llenas de lujuria en las reuniones, entrenando juntos..._

"Puede que no me acuerde de él, pero creo que hemos sido felices" La imagen de ella vestida de novia ante el espejo se le vino a la mente _"O puede que no"._ No se había dado cuenta de que había estado acariciando la mejilla de Rodolfus mientras tanto, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos desconfiados y los de él extrañados.

- ¿Qué?

- No, no es nada... es que es raro verte así, después de tanto tiempo...

- ¿Tú lo recuerdas todo?

Rodolfus la miró aún más extrañado.

- Me acuerdo de antes y después de Hogwarts, me acuerdo de nuestra vida de matrimonio y me acuerdo de Azkabán. ¿Por qué?

- Es solo- dijo poniéndose un poco colorada Bellatrix- que a mi... bueno da igual, pero que a mi me faltan trozos.

- ¿Trozos?

Ella asintió

-¿Te acuerdas de nosotros? ¿Nuestro matrimonio?

- A duras penas... Creo que fuimos novios en Hogwarts, ¿No? Y que después lo dejamos, puede que por que tu terminaras un año antes que yo o no lo se... Luego ¿Nos reencontramos siendo mortífagos o por los bailes de gala de las familias de alta sociedad? y escenas aleatorias de nosotros riendo y... siendo felices...

Rodolfus se quedó callado pensando, en lo que si decía su mujer era verdad y por que le había olvidado. Bellatrix empezó a recorrer su rostro con los dedos, casi rozándolo. "Este hombre" se dijo mientras que pasaba los dedos hasta la frente "Es mi marido" toco su pelo "Tiene sangre limpia" bajó los dedos hasta las cejas "Es de familia importante y poderosa" siguió por su nariz " Pertenece también ahora a los Black " rozó sus pómulos " Y le juré lealtad en el altar" posó sus dedos en sus labios "Y mi lealtad es para siempre" la imagen de su señor se le vino a la mente "Si he jurado lealtad a mi marido y me fallo, no seré mas que palabras vacías hacia mi señor" Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo antes de que Bellatrix se inclinara y se unieran en un beso. No fue un beso de pasión ni un beso triste, si no un beso cansado. Por una parte un corazón perdido entre las murallas de Azkabán y el otro corazón que no supo nunca conformarse. Ambas mentes cansadas de buscar en el pasado y esperar un futuro que nunca vendría. Ambas personas mintiéndose.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix salió del cuarto de su marido aprovechando que Colagusano les había interrumpido al entrar para comprobar el estado de Rodolfus "Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme" _"No creo que eso sea lo normal entre las mujeres casadas, se diría que has huido de la habitación" _" La verdad es que no creo que me haya alegrado de ver a Colagusano más en toda mi vida" Se dirigió a los jardines donde acabó en un pequeño invernadero, cada aroma de cada flor era un nuevo mundo para ella,paró al notar sus tripas rugir por lo que entró de nuevo a la mansión. Vio como Colagusano se llevaba los restos del almuerzo de tres platos en la mesa.

- Colagusano, ¿Quienes habeis estado comiendo?

- El Señor Tenebroso, Lucius y Narcissa

"¡¿Mi señor a comido aquí y yo no me he presentado?!"

- ¿Hace cuánto de eso?

-hará... una hora o así.

" .Mierda" _"Empezamos bien" _"Tú chitón". Sin más palabras Bellatrix se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que Colagusano le sirviera.

- Podrías haberme ido a buscar al jardín

- ¡Oh! Pero lo hice Bellatrix, la estuve buscando pero no la vi.

"¡Estúpido! Si supiera mirar delante de sus narices me habría encontrado"

- Puedes retirarte.

Cuando se marchó se dijo para sí "Un día de estos, lo mataré..." ¡Cómo echaba de menos a su varita!.

Terminó su almuerzo entre las mil y un formas que se le ocurrieron de matar a Colagusano, pero dejó el juego ya que de matar a Colagusano sería capaz hasta alguién de Gryffindor.

Se propuso buscar a Narcissa en el piso de arriba, pero no quería volver a encontrarse a Rodolfus, no le encajaba del todo el por que de que no se acordara de él 100%.

- Si tengo suerte- se dijo- Quizás mi señor esté en esta planta.

No pudo evitar ir en primer lugar a buscar en la biblioteca, después del comedor un pasillo con cuatro puertas a cada lado y una al frente. La de su izquierda era una sala de actividades, enfrente de esta las cocinas, dos estudios a cada lado del pasillo, y al final la gran biblioteca de los Malfoy. Acordarse de toda la casa Malfoy no la ayudaba a curar su conciencia con Rodolfus. Pero al entrar ahí dejó esos pensamientos a parte. Estanterías llenas de libros la recibieron como una antigua amiga. Se fue desplazando por toda la sala leyendo tomos que la sonaban y otros de los que te podría haber dicho la fecha de cuando se los había terminado. Cogió uno de los que fue de sus favoritos: _Cómo repeler hechizos, de Madisson Trillius._ Parecía un libro con solo hechizos básicos, pero el título solo servía para alejar a ineptos de la magia.

_"Nunca te fíes de un libro por su portada, Bella" Su maestro se giró para mirarla con un libro en las manos "Cómo repeler hechizos... Parece sin embargo para novatos" "¡Oh pero Bella! Tú estás aprendiendo el secreto de las artes oscuras" La dijo con una medio sonrisa "¿Me seguís considerando solo una novata?..." Preguntó ella con otra sonrisa en sus labios "Para muchas cosas Bella, sigues siendo una novata" sus cuerpos cerca y de sus sonrisas desvanecidas dejando paso a una mirada llena de... "Plaft" El libro que sostenía su maestro acababa de caerse y ella se apresuró en recogerlo. Cuando levantó la cabeza él había vuelto a su butaca y sostenía en sus manos otro libro, ella se sentó en el de enfrente e iba a empezar con su lectura cuando él la dijo: "Este libro Bella, te lo dejaré para cuando pases a ser profesional"_

Estuvo leyendo ese libro repasando maleficios y contra-maleficios bastante complejos de los que se alegró al ver que de esto también se acordaba. A las cinco se despertó sobresaltada por el reloj de la biblioteca, se estaba desperezando cuando vio a su maestro sentado en el sillón de enfrente, parecía que no se había percatado de que su sirviente acabara de despertarse. Bellatrix aprovechó para fijarse en su nuevo cuerpo, recordaba que los últimos años antes de su caída había cambiado bastante también, pero esto era totalmente distinto. Ahí sentado a unos meros pasos se hallaba el mago más poderoso de su tiempo, leyendo un libro concentrado, la imagen le resultó bastante cómica y extraña.

-Se puede saber-dijo mientras pasaba de hoja- ¿Qué es tan divertido, Bellatrix?

-Na-nada mi señor, solo que me ha extrañado encontrarle aquí al despertarme.

Este levantó los ojos del libro y miró a sus sonrojadas mejillas, volvió sin decir nada más a su lectura. Cuando Bellatrix no pudo aguantarse más empezó.

- Mi señor, quería agradecer os por salvarme de Azkabán- El esta vez cerró el libro y la miró sin decir nada para que continuase- ¡Sabía que volveríais! Yo lo sabía y lo he sabido durante todo este tiempo, me he mantenido fiel a ti mi señor y espero que volváis a confiarme vuestra mortífaga más leal... En ningún momento dejé que los dementores o el frío reducieran mi fe en vos...

Las lágrimas de la emoción y gratitud estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, pero Bellatrix se negaba a que estas cayesen por lo que se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y siguió:

- Siento también el haberme dejado atrapar junto a los Lestrange y Barty tan fácilmente, y por no haber atendido a la comida de hoy porque-

- Bella - la cortó él y un escalofrío subió por su espalda- Se lo que sucedió con los Longbottom y el número de Aurores que enviaron para atraparos, con semejante número me siento orgulloso de pensar que necesitaron más de veinte para atraparos y que no parasteis hasta el final. Y a lo de esta mañana fue culpa de Colagusano y mía por enviar a él a buscarte, ese inepto solo solo sirve últimamente para lidiar con enfermos como tu marido y Rabastán.

- Mi señor, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber donde habéis mandado a esconder a Barty.

- Barty Crouch murió el año pasado, pero de eso deberías haberte enterado antes ya que su supuesta muerte fue hace más tiempo en Azkabán.

- La verdad es que no lo sabía mi señor... No fui lo que se dice una recluta modelo por lo que acabé en una de las partes más profundas y alejadas de Azkabán. Pocas noticias me llegaban del mundo exterior.

Bellatrix bajó la mirada, Barty, su amigo y compañero... Recordó que era con quien más le gustaba entrenar... casi un hermano pequeño para ella "O un hijo". Voldemort la observaba atentamente "Eso explicaría porque fue tan dificil encontrarla en Azkabán"

- Supongo que tendrás muchas más preguntas Bella.

- Así es- levantó su mirada ha la de él-Lucius me dijo que vos me explicaríais como fuimos rescatados

- La historia es larga- Y creo que sigues necesitando más descanso, pero abreviando, entraron en Azkabán Lucius y un grupo de mis mortífagos con la ayuda de los dementores. Hubo alguna complicación por lo que al final tuve que entrar yo mismo para resolverla y os trajimos. Me extraña que no recuerdes nada, estabas medio consciente cuando te recogí.

- Mis recuerdos más cercanos son de cuando me levanté demasiado rápido al oír un ruido al otro lado de mi puerta y me desmayé.

- Ah si, comprobé que tenías mucha fiebre al dejarte en la cama...

"¿Por qué he dicho eso? Ahora se dará cuenta de que fui yo quién la atrapó en el aire, y que fue al aparecerme quien la asustó...¿Y qué? Soy El Señor Tenebroso y me paseo por la habitación del mortífago que me apetezca"

Bellatrix también llegó a la conclusión que tubo que ser él quién la sujetó antes de caer. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que ella volvió a romperlo.

- Mi señor, si os pudiera pedir una última cosa más...Mi varita, ¿Sabéis donde está?

- La tengo guardada, después de la cena te la devolveré.

Con esto abrió el libro ya olvidado en su regazo y fingió leer, Bellatrix le imitó y siguió con su libro en una hoja aleatoria.

"Sí" Pensó "No ha cambiado nada, cualquier otra mujer habría pedido un rejuvenecedor, cualquier estupidez o" la miró de reojo "ropa aceptable, pero mi Bella no. Una varita antes, aunque tenga que ir vestida de princesita de cuentos"

-Mi señor, si no es indiscreta mi pregunta ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Sus ojos lo miraban fijamente con una ceja levantada débilmente tapándose con el libro la sonrisa de sus labios pero no la de su mirada.Él borró rápidamente la suya y reanudó su lectura.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras una cena llena de silencios con los dos Malfoy, Voldemort subió acompañado por Bellatrix hasta el tercer piso. Al ver que esta apenas podía con su aliento tras el último escalón , la dejo descansando en el salón enfrente de las escaleras de la derecha mientras que él entraba, en lo que supuso Bellatrix, en sus aposentos. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano para normalizar su respiración. "Puede que no haya hecho mucho ejercicio en estos catorce años... ¿¡Pero estar así por unas escaleras!?" _"¡Y enfrente del Señor Tenebroso!" _hasta la voz de su cabeza estaba disgustada con ella. Esperó a que su señor volviera, para matar el rato empezó a inspeccionar la sala, esta estaba muy ricamente decorada, quizás demasiado para ella "Lucius siempre ha sido así de vanidoso, es como si necesitara que todo destilara el aroma Malfoy: Arrogancia" con estos pensamientos, Bellatrix dio una vuelta por la habitación. Al llegar a la ventana se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, una luna no más ancha que una uña brillaba acompañada de alguna estrella. En su celda de Azkabán no había podido ver la luna ni las estrellas, bueno exceptuando los escasos momentos donde los dementores tenían algo mejor que hacer y dejaban de desprender esa tristeza. Pero como he dicho esos momentos eran tan escasos como la población de Dódos en nuestros días.

Embelesada por esta imagen, Bellatrix no se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había vuelto y la examinaba desde una distancia segura. "Cuanto cambia la gente con el tiempo, pero ella no habría acabado así, desvalida, apenas con fuerza si no hubiera sido por los Aurores, por mi, por..." Se estaba culpando por el estado de Bellatrix, y lo peor es que el verla así no le ayudaba " Pagarán por lo que le han hecho... Pagarán todos y cada uno de ellos con su sangre... ¿Pero por qué me altera tanto esto? Es una leal mortífaga, eso me lo ha demostrado, eso me justifica..."

- Bellatrix

La llamada se giró y para encontrarse con la mirada de su amo en medio del salón. Se acercó a él pero manteniendo las distancias.

- Acércate.

Y ella dio dos pasos sin hesitar estando ahora a un paso de él. Éste levanto la mano para enseñar la varita por encima de los pliegues de su túnica.

- Tu varita, Bella.

Los dedos de ella apenas rozaron su mano, pero no por ello el escalofrío que subió por su espalda fue menor, y el de él tampoco. Aunque ella lo justificaría al oír su apodo en sus labios. Agarró la varita con ambas manos para sentir como su poder volvía a ella y a su antigua amiga recibiendo a su dueña. Tan concentrada y maravillada por su reencuentro con su varita que no notó como su maestro la había rodeado y estaba muy cera de su espalda.

- Ahora Bella, demuestra si sigues siendo mi mejor discípula- La susurró.

Bellatrix apuntó a un sofá y gritó.

-¡Bombarda!

El sofá estalló nada mas recibir la bola de fuego

- No está mal, pero pensaba que escogerías algo más poderoso...

Voldemort no había retrocedido y seguía a centímetros de su oreja.

-¡Incendio! ¡Glatius!

Los cambios tan radicales en tan poco tiempo llevados gracias a una magia poderosa hicieron que el sillón, donde estaba sentada momentos antes, explotara.

- ¡Protego!

Parte de la habitación estaba destrozada por estos últimos hechizos.

- Una imperdonable, Bella- volvió a susurrarla.

-¡CRUCIO!

Una luz roja inundó el cuarto, Bellatrix sintió el poder que desprendía ella misma, pensó en eso años apartada de su señor, las torturas, su falta de memoria... Cuando terminó los cristales había estallado y las bibliotecas o lo que quedaban de ellas no contenían un libro con más de una hoja entre sus tapas semi-destruidas. Una gran lampara de cristales se había caído del techo haciéndose añicos. Bellatrix tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando recuperarse, estaba agotada, acababa de destrozar en menos de cinco minutos toda la habitación. Notó como su maestro retrocedía, cuando pasó al lado suyo tenía la varita en la mano "Tiene que habernos protegido del cruciatus de antes, o al menos de todos los cristales que se han roto". Mientras que el daba una pequeña vuelta por la habitación, Bellatrix buscó algo con lo que sujetarse, no quería parecer débil delante de él, pero como no se agarrara a algo estaba segura de que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

- Buen trabajo Bella. No me has decepcionado.

Tan pronto como se había alejado de ella había vuelto pero a dos pasos en frente suyo.

- Azkabán más que debilitar tu magia te ha concedido nuevas fuentes para potenciarla.

Bellatrix le sonrió y murmuró un "gracias maestro" y con ello se le doblaron las rodillas. Antes de llegar a caer del todo, Voldemort la cogió del brazo y la levantó.

- ¿Puedes llegar hasta tu cuarto?

- Si, si mi señor, no os preocupéis.

Pero en cuanto liberó un poco el brazo esta se precipitó de nuevo al suelo. la sujetó de nuevo y con un atisbo de una sonrisa dijo.

- No deberíais mentirme Bella.

Por el tono Bellatrix se relajó al ver que no era amenazante si no más bien, algo divertido se atrevería a decir. Con un rápido movimiento,la sujetó por la cintura contra él, no se esperaba esto y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco, al fin y al cabo era el mago más poderoso y estar solo en su presencia ya hacía temblar hasta al más valiente, "¿Cómo no podía encoger sus tripas y dejar que un escalofrío la recorriera todo su cuerpo?" _"Aunque no de una forma escalofriante."_

- No creo- dijo Voldemort mientras que miraba la habitación- Que ha Lucius y ha tu hermana les haga mucha gracia esto, teniendo en cuenta que abajo hay una sala de entrenamiento especial.

Con su mano libre utilizó su varita para reparar la habitación.

- Mi Señor- Bellatrix no pudo callárselo- No sabía que pudierais reparar objetos dañados por una maldición imperdonable.

- Yo también he utilizado estos años para volverme más poderoso Bella.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca. "¡Demasiado!" Voldemort tubo que pensar lo mismo por que rápidamente cogió a Bellatrix por las rodillas y la mano de la cintura la subió a la espalda antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Al principio no se atrevió a moverse pero al ver las escaleras se agarró con los brazos al cuello de Voldemort pegando su cuerpo al de él. Sin decir nada ninguno de los dos, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Bellatrix antes de lo que a ella le habría gustado, se sentía tan extraña al estar tan cerca de él, de cualquier hombre en sí pero El Señor Tenebroso imponía más que cualquier otro, y a la vez era más... "¿Cómo decirlo?" _"¿Placentero?" _"¡Cómo puedes decir una cosa así!".

- ¿Crees que podrías llegar hasta tu cama sola?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, no quería ser más molestia, pero sinceramente no se veía capaz, si no fuera por que dormirse en brazos de su señor sería aún más vergonzoso, lo habría hecho.

- Creo... Creo que no...

Agradeció que el pasillo estuviera tan oscuro como en la madrugada, no obstante, su maestro no necesitaba luz para ver lo sonrojada que estaba, si no con solo mirarla a los ojos... Rápidamente rompió el contacto visual.

- Esté bien, todavía necesitas más descanso.

Abrió la puerta con magia sin varita, pero Bellatrix no pudo admirarse de ello ya que los ojos empezaban a cerrárseles solos. La depositó en la cama y también con magia sin varita la arropó.

- Gracias Maestro...

murmuró antes de que Morfeo se la llevara al mundo de los sueñ se quedó admirado de lo rápido que se había quedado dormida, el sobre esfuerzo tenía la culpa, y él en parte por forzarla tanto, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Azkabán no la hubiera consumido. Sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba reposo y que sufría perdidas de memoria pero no sabía si estaría mentalmente sana para seguir usando la magia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama escudriñándola sin atreverse a rozarla. Parecía increíble que un alma atormentada como ella debía ser pareciera tan inocente durmiendo, casi daba pena por lo delgada y moribunda que estaba. El cruciatus que había hecho antes no tenía nada que envidiar al suyo propio y dudaba que nadie hubiera llegado tan lejos como ella y menos en estas condiciones "Tiene que haber sufrido más de lo que pensaba en Azkabán". Se auto recordó pedir a Snape una poción más poderosa para ella y se estaba levantando cuando oyó un pequeño gemido lastimero salir de sus labios, su cara antes relajada y cansada había dejado paso a una en tensión con el ceño fruncido se movió en la cama y volvió a sollozar aun más fuerte. miró a un lado y al otro de la habitación esperando encontrar la forma de parar lo que parecían unas pesadillas que iban a más. Por instinto la cogió la mano que sobresalía de la colcha, al instante ella dejó de moverse pero no relajó su cuerpo en tensión ni su ceño fruncido. Con la otra mano la acarició la mejilla apenas rozando la piel, al ver que empezaba a relajarse y ante sus torpes intentos de tranquilizarla servían, se arrimó a ella. "¿Todas las noches tendrá pesadillas?" Su respiración empezaba a regularse, por lo que decidió irse él a su cuarto, dudaba mucho de que esta noche consiguiera dormir algo. Pero al menos podía permitirse a sí mismo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en como acabar con Harry Potter "Si mañana se encuentra con más fuerzas le contaré que pasó en Godrics Hollow y lo que he vivido... puede". Miró a atrás una última vez hacia la cama y cerró la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Tres semana había pasado desde que el señor Tenebroso le contado a Bellatrix como había sobrevivido después del accidente del niño que sobrevivió, también hizo que Lucius le entregara una gran pila de periódicos donde se recogían desde su arresto y juicio hasta la ruptura de Azkabán. Gracias a su hermana y Lucius (con ordenes directas de su mujer) había recuperado catorce años desinformada, cotilleos banales y escándalos públicos como corrupciones en el ministerio y donde estaban los mortífagos que habían mantenido su lealtad y quienes no la habían mantenido . Bellatrix recuperaba fuerza poco a poco, su hermana estaba obsesionada con su aspecto físico, pero esta rehusaba quedarse más de lo suficiente en la cama, las pesadillas la seguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos y no tenía ninguna intención de alargar esos momentos. Su marido en cambió si pasaba mucho tiempo tumbado en la cama, él la persuadía para que pasaran más tiempo juntos, obligándola a salir de la biblioteca para que al menos la hiciera una visita al día, su relación no es que hubiera sido muy estrecha. Bellatrix continuaba recuperando trozos de su pasado, recordaba el día en que su hermana Andrómeda se marchó de su casa por el sangre sucia y más tarde se enteró de que se habían casado, las muertes y el matrimonio de sus padres; si se podía considerar eso un matrimonio, desgraciadamente recordó también gran parte de su infancia, dándole nuevas pesadillas junto a las de su matrimonio concertado, las peleas con Rodolfus y las sospechas de sus amantes al menos la calmaron sus antiguos remordimientos por la falta de amor que ella sentía por él, ella no le había contado que recordaba esa parte de su matrimonio por que no sabía de quién había sido la culpa, de ser él un hombre infiel o de ella por ser mala mujer. Sabía que había negado a Rodolfus en su corto matrimonio un heredero, y que no había sido una mujer especialmente amorosa, recordaba que sexo si habían tenido y que hubo momentos donde se decía así misma que podría haberle querido pero no ese amor que compartían Lucius y Narcissa, bueno o eso creía, observarles en su casa día a día la hacía ver los grandes cambios desde como empezaron a su actual relación.

- ¡Bellatrix!

Ella dejó sus pensamientos y enfocó la mirada en su hermana, su taza de te en su regazo y la suya a medio camino de la boca.

-Lo siento Narcissa, me he ido...

- No, si no hace falta que me lo prometas por las barbas de Merlín...- suspiró- te estaba diciendo que hoy es la tarde perfecta para empezar tu tratamiento.

"Ya empezamos" bebió de su taza a medio camino pero no contestó a su hermana.

- El corte de pelo lo primero, mascarillas, pociones, brebajes y algunos conjuros de mi propia cosecha que si seguimos durante una semana no quedará nada de... de ello en tí.

"Narcissa sigue sin poder lidiar bien con lo de Azkabán" _"y con su nueva hermana perturbada..." _Bellatrix solo alargó el sorbo de te para que Narcissa terminara.

- Mientras te coloco la mascarilla de pelo y de cara, podemos hacernos las uñas, y bueno creo que depilarte de las piernas hasta tus partes íntimas-

Ante la mención de quitarle el bello de todas sus partes Bellatrix se atragantó con el te "¿A esta mujer se le ha ido la cabeza?"

- ¡Por Merlín Narcissa! Que estamos tomando el te... A parte de que mi bello no es de tu incumbencia y de que tú no te encargarías de eso, me gustaría saber que te hace pensar que me voy a depilar ahí abajo.

-Por favor Bella no seas tan vulgar, solo lo digo para cuando Rodolfus y tú empecéis a compartir cuarto no sea todo tan-

- ¡Cissy!- Bellatrix había conseguido no dejar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas con el primer comentario pero esto sobrepasaba sus fuerzas- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Pero te estas escuchando?

- ¡Hablas como si no tuvieras pensado volver a compartir cama con él!

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Por supuesto que no que?

-¡Yo!... Yo... No tengo ni idea...

-¿Nunca?

- No lo se.

Desde el beso que le dió el primer día en su cuarto, Apenas había habido otros y estos eran meros roces en los labios, "¿Pero debería intentarlo?". El silencio se propagó hasta que ambas mujeres casi habían termindo sus tes.

- Deberíamos empezar o si no, no nos dará tiempo

- ¡Oh Bella! ¡No te arrepentirás! Ya verás lo hermosa que vas a volver a estar, volverás a tus primeros tiempos.

- ¿De verdad crees que fuera una mujer guapa?

- ¡Pero Bellatrix! Si ibas rompiendo corazones por cada paso que dabas...

Miró a su hermana, por lo que rememoraba siempre Narcissa le había parecido más guapa que ella y que su madre no había tenido el mayor problema para recordárselo siempre que podía.

- Si tu lo dices... Pero quiero una cosa a parte...

Narcissa subió sus cejas para que se lo dijera mientras apuraba el resto del te.

-Ropa decente.

Esta vez fue Narcissa quién se atragantó con el te.

La tarde transcurrió entre cremas, elixires y mejunjes, un par de visitas que no fueron bien recibidas por parte de una Bellatrix embadurnada de pies a cabeza en potingues de Narcissa, Lucius fue más rápido que la varita de esta y consiguió salir indemne al contrario de Colagusano que se pasó la tarde intentando romper el hechizo de cambio de color en su piel, y la segunda vez que entró para avisarlas de que la cena estaría lista en una hora recibió otro maleficio, en este Bellatrix no había puesto especial interés ya que su hermana acababa de terminar con ella. Su pelo enmarañado ahora caía sedoso con unas ondas bien definidas que la llegaban un poco más que su pecho, su piel estaba blanca y libre de imperfecciones; menos por alguna cicatriz, la cara estaba tersa sin arrugas ni manchas, las cejas retocadas, los labios jugosos, uñas impolutas... Parecía que acababa de volver de un balneario. Se fijó en que también estaba ganando algo de peso gracias a las abundantes comidas que su hermana y Colagusano preparaban (aunque Colagusano la mayoría de las veces solo calentara lo que Narcissa había hecho), y las ojeras no tan profundas como en Azkabán aunque permanecían ahí por sus pesadillas. Narcissa le enseñó un par de hechizos en los que entraban en de depilación para que ella los usara con libertad y se marchó a comprobar que había hecho Colagusano como excusa de cena. Belatrix salió del baño dirigiéndose a su cuarto, se cambió para cenar en un vestido blanco de su Narcissa, este revelaba sus piernas por lo que a regañadientes se fue a su baño personal a utilizar los hechizos de Narcissa. Media hora después iba a salir hacia la biblioteca cuando Rodolfus entró en su cuarto sin llamar. Desde la puerta se la quedó mirando boquiabierto.

-Bella... Eres tú...

- ¿Y quién si no si este es mi cuarto?

_"Menudo lumbreras" _Ignorando su comentario se acercó hacia ella hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que si levantaban el antebrazo se tocarían. Bellatrix se sintió un poco incómoda ante la necesidad de estar tan cerca, llevaba toda la tarde dejándose toquetear por Narcissa y ahora mismo prefería estar sola.

_-_ Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias Rodolfus.

Él levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, Bellatrix notaba que su cuerpo se ponía un poco en tensión al recordar las palabras de Narcissa, se fijó en su marido por primera vez tan cerca. Estaba mucho mejor que cuando habían llegado a la casa de los Malfoy, pero tampoco había llegado tan mal como ella o su hermano, al que le costaba recuperarse todavía. La verdad es que Rodolfus era un hombre atractivo, tenía la sensación de que Narcissa ya había

utilizado alguno de sus potingues con él porque sus arrugas habían desaparecido, el color volvía a su cara y el pelo ya no era más largo que el de Lucius si no una pequeña melena algo despeinada marrón oscura.

- Narcissa... Si se le mete en la cabeza algo no hay quien la pare.

- En eso os parecéis...

La contestación de Rodolfus solo fue un susurro y antes de que Bellatrix pudiera replicarle este la acercó con una mano todavía en su cara y por la espalda hacia sus labios. Él beso era suave y Bellatrix un poco indecisa subió sus manos por su torso hasta los hombros, apretó un poco por que notaba que sus rodillas temblaban un poco. Rodolfus intensificó el beso y con ambas manos en su cadera por atrás, pegando sus cuerpos y Bellatrix forzada a mover sus brazos hacia su cuello y pelo. Se sentía bien, querida y deseada y notó como Rodolfus la exploraba la boca con su lengua, llevaba sin sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, y al principio dudaba que volviera a sentir algo así. Rodolfus rompió el beso para centrarse en su cuello, Bellatrix echo la cabeza hacia atrás y un lado soltando un pequeño suspiro al notar que Rodolfus seguía bajando hacia su pecho cuando abrió los ojos le clavó las uñas. Rodolfus no había podido desperdiciar la oportunidad al ver que Bellatrix le había besado con la misma intensidad que él a ella, arriesgándose yendo hacia su pecho. Ya había intentado esto las anteriores semanas, pero parecía que Bellatrix no le iba a parar. Notó como sus uñas se hundían en su piel "Bien, bien estó va a subir de nivel..." las uñas seguían y seguían hasta que le empezaron ha hacer daño, entonces notó que esta había dejado de moverse y suspirar. Levantó su cara para mirarla a los ojos encontrándose con una cara llena de odio y horror focalizada en la puerta, se giró sin soltarla y vio para su horror también a Colagusano en la puerta "Mierda, tendría que haberla cerrado"

- ¡Colagusano!

El llamado también estaba en estado de shock como Rodolfus, Bellatrix no perdió el tiempo, apartó a su marido y se subió el escote donde segundos antes estaba Rodolfus. Con la mirada llena de odio buscó desesperada donde había dejado su varita por la habitación, ahora maldecía aún más a los vestidos de Narcissa incapaces de guardar su varita en ellos. Colagusano tuvo que darse cuenta porque enseguida salió del trance y dijo rápidamente:

- Venía a decir os que la cena ya está servida... La puerta estaba abierta y yo... ¡Lo siento!

Sin terminar la frase salió corriendo del cuarto mientras que Bellatrix se abalanzaba en su cama donde descansaba su varita. Apuntó a la puerta pero Colagusano ya había desaparecido, Rodolfus que había estado callado y sin moverse en toda la escena reaccionó cuando vio que Bellatrix enterraba la cabeza en las almohadas ahogando un grito de rabia que le hizo recordar en lo peligrosa que era su mujer enfadada, se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama, con la esperanza de que pudieran terminar lo que habían empezado, una mirada de Bellatrix le dijo que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que eso pasase. Entró a su baño , se miró en el espejo, estaba roja de rabia y del calentón de Rodolfus ya no quedaba nada, se peinó un poco el pelo y escondió su varita dentro del vestido sujeta por el elástico de su ropa interior "Hasta que consiga un vestido decente con bolsillos" "Colagusano va a pagar caro lo de hoy" _"Y Rodolfus"._ Se colocó el vestido para disimular la varita y salió del baño, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Rodolfus esperándola en la cama pero ella se fue del cuarto sin mirar atrás. "Si, pagarán los dos y dolorósamente"


	8. Chapter 8

Bellatrix entró en el comedor y su mirada se posó en el asiento vacío donde su maestro solía presidir la mesa, Narcissa y Lucius sentados al lado la miraban con la comida ya servida, Bellatrix se sentó en el asiento libre a la izquierda del de su señor y sin decir ninguna palabra cogió un tenedor y empezó a comer. Los Malfoy estaban boquiabiertos por la reacción de Bellatrix, y no mejoró la situación ver, momentos después, entrar a Rodolfus con cara de enfado pero sin llegar al extremo que su mujer portaba en la su propia cara. Rodolfus miró a su Bellatrix antes de tomar asiento a su izquierda dubitativo de que descargara su furia sobre él. El matrimonio Malfoy intercambió una mirada antes de ellos empezar a cenar, el marido parecía decir "¿Qué le pasa ahora a tu hermana?" y la de ella " ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?". Tras el primer plato, entró Colagusano por la puerta de las cocinas con el semblante pálido del miedo, dejó una fuente con el segundo plato y con un movimiento algo torpe de su varita recogió los platos vacíos. Casi se le caen estos, si no llega a ser por la intervención de Lucius, al tropezar Colagusano sin querer con la mirada de Bellatrix. Los señores Malfoy volvieron a intercambiar miradas en este momento y más tarde cuando Colagusano no volvió para traer el postre ni retirar los platos sobrantes con sus cubiertos hasta que Narcissa entró en la cocina y ya no pudo hacerse más el despistado, eso sí, los recogió desde el marco de la puerta sin acercarse a la mesa. Narcissa y Lucius temieron por el catastrófico resultado en el que podía acabar su vajilla por lo que lo asistieron, solo Rodolfus pudo ver como su mujer agarraba algo entre los pliegues de su vestido con su mano derecha por su cintura llegando al punto en que sus nudillos empezaron a temblar. Rodolfus fue el primero en dejar a la mesa, seguido por los Malfoy que seguían con su conversación telepática. Cuando Colagusano creyó se habían marchado todos volvió a la mesa encontrándose a Bellatrix sentada en el mismo sitio pero jugando con su varita entre las manos.

- Colagusano... Creía ya que no ibas ha limpiar...

Dijo jugando con las palabras, escondiendo el veneno debajo de una máscara.

- Be-Bellatrix... Yo... creía que tu-¿Yo?...

- Colagusano...

Bellatrix se levantó, el tomo de diversión permanecía, pero sus ojos seguían delatándola.

- Mira que yo que pensaba- dijo de forma casual, mientras que bordeaba la mesa acercándose a él- Que las ratas eran discretas... ¿No te enseñaron en Gryffindor modales? Hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar...

- Be-Bellatrix ésta estaba abierta... ¡Yo-

-Tsk Tsk Tsk, no malgastes tus fuerzas Colagusano en replicar. El mal está ya hecho, ahora hay que pagar por la falta...

Colagusano se giró pero Bellatrix ya había cerrado la puerta, miró las demás puertas pero estas también fueron selladas.

- Cuanta prisa tiene la ratita... ¿Quizás un jueguecito antes de que te vayas?

Si pensarlo más Colagusano se convirtió en rata, recordaba a Bellatrix de ser una de las mejores alumnas de su maestro y no pensaba enfrentarse cara a cara con ella. Corrió hacia la pared pero un cruciatus de Bellatrix ya le había llegado antes de que consiguiera tocarla.

-Jajajajajaja... Veo que si que te vas a quedar a jugar...

Una risa se le escapaba de entre los labios al ver a la rata gritar y retorcerse, cuando había canalizado su enfado y se sentía mucho más aliviada hizo un movimiento de la varita levantando a la rata, y empezó a darla vueltas por la habitación como en una montaña rusa.

- Oooooooh al pequeño al Colagusano no le gustan las alturas...

Cortó su voz de bebé con otra carcajada para empezar a hacer movimientos más abruptos.

- ¡Bellatrix!

El susto que le dio Narcissa a su hermana le costó perder la concentración haciendo que Colagusano saliera disparado al otro lado del comedor por los aires.

- ¿Se puede saber por las barbas de Merlín que estás haciendo? ¿Y por qué has cerrado mi comedor?

Bellatrix no pudo contenerse y sonrió a su hermana. Ésta iba ya en camisón con una larga blanca bata que parecía de abuela y una mascarilla verde en la cara.

- ¿Así es como seduces a Lucy, Cissy?

Narcissa se cerró aún más la bata y, aunque Bellatrix no pudiera estar segura de que su hermana se pudiera avergonzar, le pareció que se coloraba.

- ¿Qué era eso que has tirado? ¿Y todo este follón?

- Oh, no nada Cissy de lo que te tengas que preocupar, siento haberte interrumpido en... lo que estuvieras haciendo, ahora mismo dejo de hacer ruido.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se despidió de la mirada interrogante de su hermana. De mucho mejor humor, se acercó donde estaba el cuerpo de Colagusano ya en forma humana. Bellatrix flexionó sus rodilla para mirarle mejor , con otra sonrisa le dijo con voz infantil.

- Espero que hayamos aprendido algo de modales Colagusano, ha sido un placer jugar contigo. Puede que, si no tenga algo mejor que hacer con mi vida o que si abres la bocaza sobre lo sucedido, me dedique a hacer tu vida un infierno, ¿Entendido?

Colagusano solo la miró con los ojos llenos de miedo y de lágrimas, "Débil". No la apetecía irse todavía a la cama y con la adrenalina en las venas dudaba de que se pudiera concentrar en estudiar hechizos a si que salió al jardín jugando con su varita entre los dedos.

Una brisa fría la recibió despejándola, se admiró de lo bonito que estaba todo de noche, y de lo horrible que a la vez era. Convocó un lumus en silencio y empezó el paseo. Lucius la había dejado salir a los jardines, pero no podía llamar la atención mucho por los Aurores "¡Aunque no me hubiera dado permiso habría salido igualmente!" pensó cuando este se lo dijo, la idea de volver a Azkabán no la hacía ni la menor gracia pero desde que había recuperado el recuerdo de un bosque que tenía en la mansión Lestrange, no podía evitar dejarse caer de vez en cuando por la noche. Recordaba los grandes árboles y la sensación de magia que irradiaba ese bosque. A Rodolfus le gustaba cazar criaturas mágicas en él por lo que ella acabó adoptando paseos nocturnos. Había tenido suerte esta vez de que la luna estuviera tan grande, oyó a lo lejos uno de los pavos de Lucius "De todos los sangres pura ¿Por qué Narcissa tuvo que escoger al pomposo de Lucius?" _"¿Amor verdadero?" _"¿Dinero, poder?" _"Dinero aún, pero poder... ¡JA! A parte, Narcissa siempre a tenido complejo de princesita". _

Bellatrix seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la llamó cerca suyo:

- Bellatrix.

Se giró sobre sus talones encontrándose cara a cara con su señor "Debo de haber pasado al lado suyo y ¡Ni me he dado cuenta!"

- Lo siento mi señor, estaba pensado y no me he dado cuenta de que estuvierais aquí.

Miró a su alrededor para saber a qué lugar se refería y se sorprendió de encontrarse al lado del lago. Voldemort la miró con ojos interesados y se acercó hasta quedar al lado suyo.

- Espero que no te moleste si te acompaño.

-Por supuesto que no mi señor, será un placer.

Y así reanudaron el paseo, Bellatrix se adaptó al paso de Voldemortque era un poco más lento que el suyo. No sabía si su señor quería conversación o que la acompañaba solo porque se habían encontrado _"Si tu compañía le disgutara no te habría llamado" ._

- Es extraño - empezó ella- que siendo las fechas que son no haga tanto frío, pero que en cambio no haya ninguna flor que indique el inicio de la primavera.

_"¡¿Tiempo?! ¿De verdad?"_ Él la contestó con lo que parecía un atisbo de sonrisa sobre sus labios.

- Me gusta que seas tan observadora Bella. Si, estoy mejorando mis habilidades meteorológicas, pero la madre naturaleza es muy difícil.

Se le quedó observando casi adorándolo "Ya domina la naturaleza..." La sonrisa se hizo más patente en su rostro al ver los ojos de ella.

- ¿Todavía te sorprendes de tu maestro?

- No-no, no dudo de vuestro poder. Pero es difícil no quedarme admirándolo, disculpad mi señor.

Desvió la mirada hacia el lago y él aprovechó para revisar como iba recuperándose.

- Veo que Narcissa ha acabado atrapándote, eres la última en recibir su tratamiento completo de belleza. El otro día interrumpí a tu hermana cuando estaba arreglando a tu marido.

Ante la mención de su marido Bellatrix frunció el ceño, todavía tenía que hacerle pagar por dejar la puerta abierta, pero prefería no pensar en él.

- Rodolfus ha sido siempre tan vanidoso como su hermano. Aunque nunca hayan llegado a superar a Lucy-us.

Voldemort volvió a sonreir, como para hacer patente que Bellatrix tenía razón, un pavo Real plateado con la cola desplegada salió de un arbusto y se dirigió al lago. Él fue el primero en dejar que una risa saliera de sus labios seguida por la de Bellatrix. Tuvieron que dejar de andar ya que apenas podían respirar, él paró pero sin dejar que la sonrisa se fuera de sus labios al ver que Bellatrix empezaba a toser. La dio unas palmadas hasta que se calmó, y cuando se recuperó le lanzó una sonrisa de gratitud.

- Te había echado de menos Bella. Y la verdad es que mucho.

La acarició la mejilla débilmente y sin decir más siguió andando hacia la casa.

* * *

Bien, bueno solo quería decir que gracias por leer y que me dejéis algún comentario! Muchas gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix no se había recuperado de la acción de su maestro después de que éste ya hubiera desaparecido dentro de la casa cuando notó algo frío rozar su pie. Dio un saltó hacia atrás y en el aire ya estaba apuntando a una serpiente gigante, sin bajar la varita observó como se marchaba por donde su señor acababa de irse. "Tiene que ser la mascota de la que me habló Lucius" _"Más que mascota diría dinosaurio" _"No seas impertinente Mi Señor es el heredero de Slytherin, a parte de que ¡Es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos! ¿Qué mascota querías que tuviese?" _"Un Chihuahua no, si yo solo lo decía por el tamaño..."_

_- _Voy a acabar con dolor de cabeza...

XxX

Nada más entrar en su cuarto Bellatrix tiró su varita en la almohada y se quitó las bailarinas de Narcissa con dos patadas en el aire, poco después se daría cuenta de mirar a su alrededor antes de desprenderse de su varita.

- Que tarde has vuelto, Bella.

La mirada de Bellatrix se detuvo en la ventana donde Rodolfus estaba oculto por las sombras.

- No sabía -continuó- que estuvieras por las noches con el Señor Oscuro...

El instinto de Bellatrix se encendió.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? No tienes ningún derecho a espiarme y menos a nuestro señor

Rodolfus no la contestó pero se acercó a ella, un vistazo de Bellatrix hacia su varita le alertó de sus intenciones y con un Expeliarmus la cogió al vuelo.

-Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... ¿Querías volver ha hacer el salto del tigre como esta tarde? Bella, Bella, Bella...

"¡Madre mía, a este hombre se le ha ido la cabeza!"

- Rodolfus para.

- No estoy haciendo nada Bella- la espalda de Bellatrix tocó la puerta cerrada- ¿O ahora solo el Señor Tenebroso se te puede acercar?

-Rodolfus cállate, no sabes lo que estas diciendo-

-¡Oh! ¿Pero tu si, no Bellatrix?

Colocó su brazo izquierdo al lado de la cara de Bellatrix y con la derecha la apuntaba el estómago con su varita, Bellatrix notaba como la antigua ira de su marido volvía.

- La .señ ... ¡¿Quieres que te vuelvan a conocer así?!

-Rodolfus, ¿Quién? Yo nunca...

- Mira Bellatrix, solo te repito lo que se decía antes de Azkabán, antes de nuestro matrimonio y ¡Más!... Comprenderás que no me haga gracias ver como mi mujer actúa como dicen los rumores, ¿No?... Y entenderás que quiera limpiar mi nombre... Además de que me acuerdo de lo buena que estaba mi Bella, y no pienso compartirte con nadie, aunque ahora parezcas un esqueleto viviente...

La última parte apenas había sido un susurro, Rodolfus sin haber apartado la boca de la oreja de Bellatrix, exploraba sus caderas y subía sus manos sin ningún pudor. Una lágrima de verguenza se le escapó, pero no alteró su voz:

- Rodolfus, por favor apártate, estás borracho... El Señor Tenebroso no tiene ningún interés en mi... Por favor no volvamos al pasado... No de esta manera...

- ¿Al pasado? Si... - Levantó su vestido hasta la cadera con una mano- Puede que hubiera alguna vez en las que yo tuviera que _Ayudarte_, pero recuerdo otras en las que te volvías una fiera en la cama Bella... La pregunta es...- Tiró de su escote rasgando el vestido- Si voy a tener que recordarte como satisfacerme o te unirás a la diversión...

Bellatrix se protegió con ambos brazos sobre su cuerpo, Rodolfus no esperó a oír sus súplicas y la estampó con todo su cuerpo contra la pared. Bellatrix se retorcía e intentaba apartar a su marido pero el era más fuerte y la llama de la lujuria acababa de encendérsele, la dio una bofetada asegurando su silencio. La besó en el cuello fuertemente y con sus manos terminó de romper el vestido. La levantó y la apoyó con su centro en la pared, para desgracia y horror de Bellatrix notó como su marido se empinaba. Su cara bajó hacia su pecho donde empezó a succionarla y morderla. Bellatrix no puro contener un grito de dolor, la cara de Rodolfus la miró a pocos centímetros, la besó haciendo que la cabeza de Bellatrix se estrellara contra la pared, el sabor de Ron y su propia sangre consiguió que no se desmayara. Con otra sonrisa Rodolfus la tiró en la cama y se subió encima suyo. Sin esperar más la penetró. Bellatrix no estaba preparada, el dolor fue aún mayor cuando Rodolfus la empezó a envestir sin tregua. Incapaz de detener a su marido se dedicó a sollozar en silenció sin mirarle a la cara clavándole las uñas. Cuando terminó salió de ella pero no se apartó, se quedó descansando unos segundos y la miró a la cara. La fue a acariciar pero ella la apartó.

- Belatrix- empezó- la mujer está para servir a su marido y complacerle.

Ella no dio muestras de haberle escuchado y siguió con la mirada a la pared. Con un resoplido se marchó de su cuarto, tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse empezó a llorar "¿Cómo a podido...?" Imágenes parecidas a las recién vivida la llenaban la mente. Recordaba que su marido era un cerdo, pero no creía que esa faceta de él volviera a ella, cuántas veces le había prometido que no volvería a pasar, que iba a cambiar... Y Azkabán lo había vuelto peor... antes calmaba sus celos con guarras, ahora no podía ni contratar a prostitutas... _"¡No le defiendas!" _Con estos pensamientos se fue internando en un sueño inquieto que como los demás terminarían en pesadillas.

_"¿A dónde vas Bella?" "Solo a dar una vuelta, joe Cissy ¡Cómo se nota que Lucy no ha venido aún!" Narcissa se puso tan roja como el vestido de gala que llevaba, y sin más palabras Bellatrix se dirigió a la salida del salón donde la fiesta estaba."¡Bellatrix! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No irías a la mesa de los aperitivos, no?" "No madre, quería salir a tomar el aire un momento, ¿O eso también engorda?" Antes de que su madre pudiera responderla una mujer vino a felicitarla por el éxito de su fiesta de primavera, Bellatrix aprovechó para huir de sus garras, a sus catorce años, Bellatrix todavía no llegaba a encontrar del todo la diversión en estos eventos, le gustaba bailar siempre que hubiera alguna pareja decente y escuchar las opiniones políticas de los hombres con sangre más limpia de Inglaterra y cuando se daba la ocasión de familias extranjeras; como los Lestrange. Si, había hablado en alguna ocasión con su padre, un hombre de mente muy cerrada, la mujer solo una cara bonita y los hijos, oh si, ella ya había estado con Rodolfus en Hogwarts saliendo, pero sus celos y la necesidad de estar controlándola habían conseguido ser la pareja que más cortaban y volvían "¿Y qué le voy ha hacer si tiene un don con esa boca?". Daba igual, acababa de dejarle por tercera vez de lo que llevaban de año y aunque le interesase mucho la política siempre había un problema "Madre", empeñada como tantas otras mujeres en tener los hijos perfectos, "el hombre trae el dinero y la mujer cría...- Bellatrix aléjate del salón de tu padre, las mujeres no entramos ahí, vente a coser con tus hermanas..." Menos mal que papá me salva de esa bruja..."Bellatrix no se dio cuenta de que en vez de los jardines se había internado por los pasillos de su casa, pensó que refugiarse un rato en la biblioteca o quizás en el balcón no sería un mal escondite, pero un ruido en el despachó de su padre la detuvo. Se fijó en la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y puso la oreja. Oyó unas risas de mujer y a un hombre gimiendo, Bellatrix no era estúpida por lo que decidió dar la vuelta cuando una voz desde el otro lado la hizo volver a detenerse "¡Oh sí Bella!" "¿Bella? Y esa voz..." Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se encontró con una de las imágenes que más la perseguían el resto de su vida, sobre el escritorio al lado de un par de botellas, había una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro y rizado con su vestido remangado hasta las caderas mientras que su padre la sujetaba estando de frente a Bellatrix mientras la follaba. un gemido de la mujer y otro susurro de él la heló la sangre "Bella, Bella, Bella..." ella parecía ajena a ese nombre, pero Bellatrix dudaba de que ambas compartieran nombre. En ese momento su padre levantó la cara y la vio, Bellatrix seguía paralizada, pero no esperaba ver como su padre la sonreía un poco y terminaba de correrse dentro de la mujer. Bellatrix salió corriendo por lo pasillos hasta acabar en su cuarto, no acababa de ver como su padre engañaba a su madre, si no que lo peor es que susurraba su nombre... "¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? ¿Sólo sirve la mujer para eso, sexo? ¿Y por qué mi nombre...?" Unos momentos después su padre entro, llegaba tambaleándose y con otra botella en las manos, Bellatrix intentó comportarse como si no nada acabara de pasar. Su padre se sentó al lado suyo en la cama, "Mi Bella..." empezó echándole aliento de Ron en la cara "Sabes que eres la más guapa de las tres" Más que preguntarlo se lo confirmó, su mano caliente la rozó su muslo descubierto. Un escalofrío la llenó entera, "Papá, creo que has bebido demasiado, yo-" "Shhhhh..." Se acercó a ella y la besó en el cuello torpemente "Shhh mi Bella..." Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al notar que su padre se había dormido en su cuello._

Esa noche Bellatrix consiguió nuevos recuerdos con los que alimentar a sus pesadillas.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando su mirada la encontró no se sorprendió, desde que la vio sentada en ese mismo banco habían pasado tres semanas sin que fallara una noche. Ella había adoptado como costumbre pasear por el jardín y acabar en un banco a su vista, aunque ella se fijase en su ventana, las ramas de los cerezos la impedían ver con claridad. Si, ella tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse en pleno jardín sola hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y él se reprochaba a si mismo en haber caído en otra mala costumbre, como era la de observarla. Sin embargo no por ello apartó la mirada.

XxX

La serpiente entró en su cuarto sigilosamente, no es que quisiera ponerlo aprueba, pero esta situación la turbaba un poco. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la aquella escena, su señor la espiaba y ella se consumía. Los humanos tenían demasiados pensamientos relacionados con sus sentimientos. Ahora ella también gozaba de esa desgracia, pero no creía capaz de que a él le llegarán a distraer tanto y menos, en una situación tan tonta. Pero ahí estaba él, vigilándola desde su ventana. Esperó unos segundos para que reaccionara ante su presencia, pero debía estar muy lejos en sus pensamientos o simplemente la ignoraba.

_- Sigue ahí, he de suponer_

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- _Y mañana volverá._

_- Como se ha vuelto habitual._

_-¿Y tú, la esperarás en la ventana hasta que se vaya?_

No se movió ni la respondió,pero ella lo tomó como una buena señal que no la hubiera amenazado nada más tocar este tema peliagudo, y siguió.

_- Mi señor- _dijo mientras que empezaba a acercarse a él_- ¿No tenéis una mejor forma de descansar de vuestros planes?_

_- Cuando estoy aquí pienso en el chico también, Naguinni._

La serpiente ya estaba a su lado, y se incorporó para unirse a las vistas de su señor cuando dijo:

_- No lo pongo en duda, vuestra mente siempre está trabajando. Pero no negareis que aquí perdéis el tiempo._

_- No necesito que me digas como he de administrar mi tiempo._

_- No lo haría, pero pienso que si os perturba esa mujer deberías resolverlo._

_- Solo me preocupa que su ánimo haya cambiado tanto._

_La serpiente le miró para que se explicase mejor._

_- Las primeras semanas aunque sus fuerzas fueran escasas, luchaba por salir adelante. Pero últimamente, se está dejando arrastrar por Azkabán. Es verdad que físicamente ha mejorado, pero psicológicamente a sido al contrario._

_- Mucho os habréis fijado en ella para notar el cambio._

La mirada que la lanzó la calló. Cierto que ella también había notado cierto cambio en su conducta, pero no había llegado a sentir tanto interés como para hacer un análisis completo.

_- ¿Qué es entonces, lo que la ocurre?_

_- No lo se.- _la respondió después de un largo silencio.

_- ¿Y eso te incomoda?_

_- Es una mortífaga leal, no cuento con hombres en mis tropas que sean más hábiles que ella ni que tengan la mitad de su talento._

_- Eso no responde mi pregunta._

_- ¿No te ibas a cazar?_

Naguinni dejó su lado y se arrastró hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, antes de salir le lanzó otra mirada. Esta tontería de humanos tenía que llegar a su fin, no entendía a la mujer, pero ella creía conocerle a él, y esto nunca le había pasado antes.

XxX

Bellatrix miraba sin ver el jardín, como había cambiado todo, y a la vez nada. Catorce años no habían servido para dulcificar el carácter de su marido. No odiaba a Rodolfus más de lo que se odiaba a si misma. No había vuelto a abusar de ella, pero la vergüenza y la rabia eran casi peores. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser la maga más temida, después de mi maestro, si dejo que un bastardo se aproveche de mi?". Pero la cara de Rodolfus de esa noche la seguía persiguiendo junto a su familia y los dementores por las galerías de sus pesadillas. "Mañana será un nuevo día" _"No te mientas" _"¿No me puedes apoyar ni en un momento como este?" _"Lo que tienes que hacer, es dejar de evitarle y hacerle frente. Nunca más va a tocarnos"_

- Nunca más... Pero no puedo abandonarlo, he jurado mi lealtad... Sin contar lo que me haría...

_"No tienes que dejarle ahora mismo, recupera más fuerzas y entonces..."_

- Pero son tantos años...

Bellatrix guardó silencio mientras veía caer un montón de nieve desde un árbol

-Aunque desde el principio yo no quería, si no me hubieran obligado...

_"El pasado, pasado es. No busques desenterrar a los muertos." _

_-_Vale, vale.

_"A parte, ya no sientes nada por él, ¿No? "_

_-_Le odio, mi vida ha sido un agujero negro por su culpa

_"¿Recuerdas con tanta amargura tu vida de casada?"_

- No lo recuerdo todo... eso es otra razón que me hace dudar...

_"No necesitas todas las pruebas para darte cuenta que si lo ha hecho una vez, lo hará dos"_

- Ya pero... No, tienes razón. Tengo que dejar de huir de él y de mi misma.

"Azkabán os ha cambiado a los dos"

- Ya era así antes. No ha cambiado tanto por dentro.

Disparó al árbol haciendo que toda la nieve de sus ramas cayera al suelo y un agujero en medio de su tronco.

_Los buenos recuerdos que guardo de él, no compensan lo malos.

Bellatrix se levantó del banco y entró en la casa, no reparó en los dos puntos brillantes que la observaban dentro de un arbusto.

XxX

Antes de sacar conclusiones, he de decir que Voldemort no tiene otro mortífago que no esté peor de la cabeza para preocuparse, estos fueron los primeros pensamientos de Naguinni al ver que la humana hablaba sola, cierto que ya había comprobado que otros humanos también lo hacen, pero solo algunas palabras, esto era una conversación. Dejó estas ideas a parte al conseguir entender lo que decía la humana Bellatrix, quería abandonar a alguién, ¿Pero seguro que no era tan tonta para dejar a su amo, no? La mataría sin pestañear antes de tener un pie fuera de esta casa. Pero cada palabra confirmaba sus sospechas. Tendría que escoger entre seguir espiándola para asegurarse o ir directamente a Voldemort. No debería darle más preocupaciones, a parte del chico y la Orden del Fénix, no podía perder el tiempo comprobando las lealtades de todos sus mortífagos. "Además, no tengo pruebas de que se refiriera a él"

Naguinni entró en la mansión pero no subió hasta el tercer piso esta vez.


	11. Chapter 11

La serpiente vio como Bellatrix se detenía en una puerta antes de entrar al final en su cuarto. "Será el cuarto de su marido, ¿Estará al tanto de las intenciones de ella?" Se acercó hasta su puerta, comprobó que esta estaba abierta "Vaya humano más idiota, dejarla abierta cuando estás en uno de tus momentos más indefensos" Entró a su cuarto oyendo de fondo unos hechizos protectores de Bellatrix. Con cuidado se acercó hasta él. No sabría decir si era un macho atractivo o no, cosa que tampoco la importaba mucho. Comparó a su mujer con él, ella parecía una hembra astuta con gran poder que irradiaba esa aura de locura obra de Azkabán, él por el otro lado parecía fácil de manipular de mente y espíritu débil, no lo había visto ir a la biblioteca ni a entrenar en todo lo que llevaban aquí, cierto es, que él también parecía compartir los daños de Azkabán, esa sería su mayor semejanza. Dejó la habitación para reunirse con Voldemort.

XxX

_-Asi que dicess, que quiere abandonarme..._

_-Essso creo..._

Voldemort miraba a Naguinni desde su escritorio, dio unos golpes en la mesa con sus dedos . La serpiente acababa de contarle la conversación de Bellatrix consigo misma, añadiendo al relato sus sospechas.

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Por tercera vez, esso ess lo que he oído. Creo que se va a ir. Pero no soy humana por lo que deberíass juzgarlo tú._

Volvió la vista a la ventana, y pudo ver que aunque no hubiera conseguido que siguiera nevando, la nevada anterior había cuajado.

- Siempre me ha sido fiel...

_-No lo niego._

_- Añoss lo demuestran._

_- Tenéiss razón, pero Azkabán la ha cambiado._

Nagunni estaba en lo cierto, mas el seguía viendo en ella su potencial y antigua persona, con una nueva magia oscura.

_-Necesito pruebass_

_- ¿Quieress una maleta y una posstal?_

_- Sólo ha hablado ssola._

_- No lo estass mirando con objetividad._

_- ¿Qué inssinúass?_

El tono de Voldemort se había vuelto frío y peligroso. Naguinni se estaba metiendo en un terreno en el que sabía que si no comedía su lengua, podía salir mal parada. Pero esta situación empezaba a consumirle los nervios, al igual que su amo, tenía un temperamento muy voluble.

-_No quieress perderla, no se si ess que ella te ess importante o no te puedess permitir perder máss mortífagoss, pero tieness que decidirlo ya. Noto que estass descentrado y-_

Antes de que la dejara terminar su discurso apareció fuera de la habitación. Naguinni reptó hasta el jardín más que extrañada, furiosa. No era la primera vez que su carácter la echaba de su cuarto, pero que no se aclarase la estaba matando los nervios. Aunque verle reaccionar así la indicaba que él también tenía que estar harto de la situación, o de ella. Si no se daba cuenta que lo hacía por su propio beneficio, entonces es que o estaba enfermo o que Colagusano no hizo algo bien. Con estos pensamientos, Naguinni se subió a un árbol y acechó a unos pavos que estaban cerca suyo.

XxX

La conversación con Nagunni lo había dejado trastornado. Sabía que la serpiente hacía bien en preocuparse, esta situación era desquiciante, y él también estaba algo preocupado. Aunque se negase a reconocérselo a Naguinni y abiertamente a si mismo. Si, él lo sabía, pero no entendía esta situación, y no quería que Naguinni supiera la gran confusión que lo atormentaba.

Un rugido de rabia y un rayo de su varita contra su cama se llevaron parte de su rabia, y media habitación. "Conque esa sucia traidora me quiere abandonar..."

XxX

No hacía mucho que Bellatrix había conseguido conciliar el sueño, por lo que el fuerte ruido cerca de su cama la despertó al instante. Sin moverse ni un ápice, cogió su varita de debajo de la almohada dispuesta a defenderse de Rodolfus o de quien fuese. Pero hasta que no notó a alguien tirando de su pelo, levantándola de la cama, no comprendió el verdadero peligro de esa visita. Con el cuello echado atrás y su espalda arqueada pudo ver la cara de su maestro a poca distancia de la suya. Sus ojos rojos abiertos llenos de rabia y su cara contraída aseguraron que Bellatrix añadiera esa imagen a sus pesadillas.

- ¿¡Ma-maestro?!

- Cállate- la cortó él- Tenemos un pequeño entrenamiento.

Y con esto se aparecieron en una sala. Él la soltó del pelo cayendo contra el suelo, su fino corto camisón absorbía el frío del mármol del suelo. Su maestro encendió unas antorchas al rededor de la sala haciendo que Bella no solo pudiera comprobar que se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, si no que su maestro empezaba a dar vueltas al rededor suyo, casi acechándola. La rabia seguía presente en cada paso suyo, pero parecía que intentaba serenarse y adoptar una pose más fría "Como cuando entrenábamos... O cuando castigaba a alguién... ¿¡Pero qué he hecho?!" _"¡Cierra la mente!" _Sin recapacitar en lo que hacía, Bellatrix cerró su mente, acto que a su amo no le hizo mucha gracia. Un silbido furioso se le escapó de entre sus dientes haciendo que Bellatrix se sintiera aún más indefensa. "¿Para qué te hago caso? ¡Me va a matar y ni siquiera se por qué! ¿Qué he hecho? Puede que no haya entrenado mucho desde Azkaban pero..." _"Piensa, piensa... no hemos torturado a Colagusano ni a ningún pavo desde hace mucho..." _

- Levántate Bellatrix, ¿O no te vas a defender?

Bellatrix se levantó y apretó fuertemente su varita. No estaba preparada, no tenía nada que hacer contra su señor ni antes ni ahora. Sabía que en sus entrenamientos él la empujaba hasta el límite, pero esto había dejado de parecer uno. Lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada, después de lo que parecieron siglos para Bellatrix notó como su maestro intentaba meterse en su cabeza. Vio el reflejo de lo que Azkabán había dejado de ella la primera vez que miró en un espejo, el reencuentro con su hermana y a Rodolfus acercándose a ella "¡NO!" Consiguió echarle de su cabeza bruscamente dándole una sensación de tener cohetes en ella y a su maestro desconcertado por su fuerza. Había buscado sus últimos recuerdos des de Azkabán. Él reaccionó rápidamente y una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia su dirección, Bellatrix consiguió esquivar la primera pero las dos siguientes de mayor tamaño la dieron una el el brazo y la otra en la pierna descubierta. Un grito de dolor salió por sus labios mientras intentaba protegerse del siguiente hechizo. Bellatrix no quería atacarle ya que no estaba segura de que exactamente estaba pasando, pero su instinto la decía que hiciera lo máximo por sobrevivir aunque eso conllevase a responder a sus ataques. Voldemort los paró sin mucho esfuerzo y la lanzó un cruciatus. Bellatrix lo vio venir no obstante dejó que la golpeara de lleno, no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo.

Gritó y gritó, la garganta estaba seca y aunque no oía su voz suponía que tenía que haberse roto ya hacía tiempo. Mil puñales la atravesaban la piel del estómago mientras que sus órganos internos iban estallando y liberando de cada uno de ellos millones de cristales que cortaban los alrededores. Cuando dejaba de notar sus extremidades el dolor paró súbitamente. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire para intentar relajar la respiración y chequeó su cuerpo: EL brazo izquierdo y la pierna les seguían doliendo, donde había recibido la maldición quedaba un dolor que le hacía difícil respirar, notó su espalda con sudor frío y su frente igual. También tubo la sensación de que había llorado por el gusto a sal a parte de sangre en la boca y las mejillas húmedas, no notó su varita cerca suyo por lo que se alivió al pensar que no la habría roto al apretar las uñas en su piel.

Abrió los ojos y se vio a los pies de su señor, su varita la apuntaba al pecho que subía rápidamente y bajaba.

- De entre todos mis mortífagos- empezó Voldemort- Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie, que hago con los traidores Bellatrix.

_- _Mi señor...- susurró lo más alto que pudo- Os he sido fiel ahora y siempre... ¿Qué os hace dudar de mi?

- No me intentes engañar, Bella.

Que utilizara su mote antes de matarla fue lo último que pudo soportar. Dejó caer dos lágrimas más de sus ojos, odiándose aún así ya que sabía lo débil que había sido. Nada de lo que dijera a su señor lograría hacer que este la creyera, "¿Para qué luchar?" Relajó su mente y se dispuso a morir, pero mirándole a los ojos. Notó como él volvía a hurgar en sus recuerdos pero no pensaba, y dudaba que pudiese evitarlo. Se vio a si misma hablando con ella de esa misma noche, y sintió como su señor rebuscó por su mente hasta encontrar con la escena que la había perseguido las últimas noches protagonizada por su marido borracho y antes apenas la había podido ver. Cuando la memoria terminó, percibió como su maestro abandonaba su mente y vio ante si otra vez a su maestro. Avergonzada apartó la mirada y esperó a que el golpe fatal llegara.

Esperó y esperó pero no sintió nada. Cuando se preguntó a si misma si había muerto y ni siquiera lo había notado escuchó su voz.

- Bellatrix.

Seguía viva, o él la había seguido hasta el infierno.

_- _Mírame.

Giró su cabeza hacia donde venía su voz y los abrió, el estaba agachado al lado de su cabeza.

- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

Bellatrix se esforzó para que su voz no se rompiera, pero al final solo dijo:

- Lo siento.

La miró una vez más a los ojos y con un movimiento la levantó sujetándola la cabeza y las rodillas con ambas manos. Se teletransportó directamente a su cuarto y la dejó sobre su cama. La escaneó para ver sus daños y con unos hechizos consiguió reconstruir gran parte de la piel quemada y diversos golpes y cortes vendándolos también. En todo el proceso, ella ni dijo ni se quejó de nada, tampoco apartó la mirada de él, siguiendo a sus manos y revisando sus ojos por la mínima señal de enfado o de decepción, pero él tampoco dijo nada ni dejó ver ninguna emoción. Cuando terminó y revisó su aspecto en general vio que su pelo era un desastre y que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su camisón tenía rota la poca tela que cubría su cuerpo. Sin quererlo pasó suavemente, casi sin rozar el antebrazo donde su marca estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bellatrix y sintió que algo a pesar de todo se encendía. Él la arropó, y antes de que se levantara, la oyó volver a susurrar:

-Lo siento

La miró y desapareció.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix rebuscaba en la tercera caja cuando por fin pudo exclamar:

- ¡Aquí tenemos algo!

Sacó un vestido negro liso y largo de entre las demás cosas.

- Supongo que tendrá un corsé por alguna parte... ¿Has visto alguno que convine?

Narcissa desde el otro lado de un gran montón de cajas lanzó una mirada de asco al vestido y negó con la cabeza. Bellatrix ignoró su expresión que se repetía cada vez que encontraba alguna pieza de su antiguo armario.

- No se por que te empeñas en sacar estos trapos sucios... Claro que yo te dejaría cualquier cosa... Pero mi ropa no es lo suficiente macabra para tu gusto...

Bellatrix siguió sin levantar la cabeza de su trabajo. Los comentarios sarcásticos de Narcissa la habían estado atormentando desde que abrieron la primera caja. Pero estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hermana se liberara un poco con ella, después de distanciarse de ella las últimas semanas, suponía que le había afectado más de lo que admitiría y, al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que se había alejado.

- ¿Éste hilo de tela?...- Empezó mientras levantaba un tanga negro de su hermana- ¿No tenía unos guantes conjuntados?

La carcajada de Bellatrix se perdió por el desván. Ahora que pensaba en ello recordaba que tenía ropa que quizás la fina mente de Narcissa no pudiera soportar. Cogió la primera prenda que tenía cerca y se la lanzó. Narcissa contraatacó con el tanga tirándolo a modo de tirachinas, pero lamentablemente, no llegó a dar a su hermana. Bellatrix rió y lo cogió.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, creo que este me lo regaló Rodolfus...

- Oh... Bueno entonces no creo que lo quieras conservar...

La cara de Narcissa adoptó un aire triste, pero Bellatrix la sonrió.

- Aunque es imposible que me lo volviera a ver puesto, su cara sería un cuadro por el que pagaría mucho por ver...

- ¡Oh Bella! Odio ver el rencor entre ambos...

"¿Rencor? No asco y pena es lo que siento". Hacía una semana desde que había acabado en su cama quemada y malherida y esos sentimientos se aclararon por fin.

El encuentro de la noche anterior con su señor en vez de acobardarla la dio más confianza. Si, hasta él había visto que algo le pasaba, e incluso llegó a pensar que era una sólo significaba que estaba tocando fondo. Por eso mismo aquella mañana fue al cuarto de Rodolfus.

_XxX_

-Tenemos que hablar.

No esperó a que él dijera adelante ni se molestó en esperar a que le ofreciera un asiento, simplemente esperó de pie enfrente de su cama con los brazos cruzados. Rodolfus se levantó de la cama vestido con la ropa del día anterior o de la de hacía una semana. Se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a su mujer sin interés.

- Empieza entonces.

Bellatrix dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su pelo sucio y sus ojeras, de reojo pudo ver un par de botellas de whisky en la cómoda.

- Se ha acabado.

- No estoy muy receptivo por las mañanas- la contestó mientras se estiraba-¿De qué diablos hablas?

- De nuestro feliz matrimonio, aunque la verdad es que éste lleva años muerto.

Él la miró por primera vez serio.

- Que dices Bella.

Esta se giró y se dirigió a la ventana dando un golpé a unas botellas del suelo. Sin darse la vuelta empezó:

- No creo en el divorcio, como bien sabrías si me conocieras un poco. Nadie de mi familia se ha divorciado nunca, y no pienso deshonrar a mis antepasados ni a mis padres. Un claro ejemplo que tú y yo vamos a seguir. Soportaron esta situación sin hacer un escándalo de ello, pero no tendría que explicarte nada de esto, ya que tu vienes de otra gran familia, y puedo suponer que también les ha pasado. Que hombre y mujer juraron sus votos y acaban en distintas camas bajo un mismo techo. Renuncié a mi apellido de soltera hace mucho, a si que no te preocupes puesto que no tengo ninguna intención de rescatarlo todavía. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida, ya no dependes de mi ni yo de ti. Las fulanas que te traías a hurtadillas a casa por la puerta trasera puede ser ahora por la delantera y en carroza de plata, ¿Sabes por qué?-Se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa- Porque no me importas,¿Sabías qué el contrario al amor no es el odio, Rod?. ¿Si no la indiferencia?- Una carcajada se le escapó de los labios- Esto me lo dijo mi madre hace mucho tiempo, y hasta ahora no había entendido en lo cierto que estaba. No siento ni puedo sentir nada por ti, quizás pena por tu mera existencia. A pesar de todo, no voy ha matarte. Sería lo más noble por mi parte. Mi familia no quedaría mancillada y la tuya seguiría teniendo lo mejor de nuestro , ¿Para qué hacerle las cosas más fáciles al diablo? Y estoy segura que mi maestro escogerá sabiamente cuando es necesaria una limpieza.

Con otra sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Quieres separarte?

La agarró por la muñeca, provocando otra carcajada.

- Creía que había sido bastante específica en lo que se refiere a mis sentimientos.

- Bellatrix puedo cambiar...

-Rodolfus, Rodolfus, Rodolfus... Si se hubiera muerto un sangre sucia por cada vez que me has dicho eso...

- ¡Hablo en serio Bellatrix! Siento lo del otro día, estaba frustrado por que no había podido estar contigo a penas... Y cuando te vi paseando con el Señor Oscuro ya estaba borracho...

-Rodolfus, tus celos siempre han sido desde el Señor Tenebroso hasta de un cartero muggle.

- Solo porque te amo.

- ¡Oh! Pero ahí te confundes Rodolfus, eso para nosotros no existe...

Le cogió del cuello de su camiseta y lo acercó bruscamente. Sus ojos a meros centímetros para no dejar esconderse a la verdad.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de sentimientos así después de Azkabán? ¿¡Cómo puedes recordar tan bien nuestra vida!? ¡Nunca ha habido, ni habrá esos sentimientos ni en tí, ni en mi!

- Tú no los recordabas, ¡Sentías algo por mi Bella!

- Odio, amor... ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Azkabán se ha quedado con ello!

Él se abalanzó y la besó fuertemente pero Bellatrix le empujó y liberó una carcajada adquirida en Azkabán.

- Eres patético...

Se agachó y cogió una botella del suelo medio llena y se la puso en el pecho, él la agarró y se sentó en la cama mientras que veía a su mujer riéndose salir de su cuarto

_XxX_

-Bellatrix mira esta caja...

Bellatrix dejó sus pensamientos y se agachó ante una caja que Narcissa tenía abierta.

-Aquí guardé cosas de tu matrimonio...

Bellatrix echó un vistazo dentro; muchas cartas atadas con un hilo, un album de fotos que supuso que serían del día de su boda, unos documentos y papeles y una cajita granate. Bellatrix la tomó y la abrió sin poder contener su curiosidad. Dentro se encontró con su anillo de casada. Era de oro con un pequeño diamante blanco, ninguna inscripción grabada por los alrededores. Bellatrix lo miró sin saber muy bien que hacer, no sabía si debería seguir llevándolo, al fin y al cabo, no estaban divorciados, pero por la otra parte, tampoco estaban juntos. Cerró la caja y lo dejó caer otra vez en la caja, ante los ojos de su hermana.

* * *

Bueno solo quería decir: Gracias!

jajajaja...mmm... bueno en verdad también decir que me anima mucho ver gente que me deja comentarios y todas esas cosa...Lo se, soy malísima en esto...En fin

Quiero señalar que en el discurso de Bellatrix la parte amor/odio/indiferencia no es mio, si no de mujeres desesperadas (LA MEJOR SERIE), la dice la personaje Bree Van de Kamp (Marcia cross, _"ToslaadoroTos"_) en creo que la segunda temporada. Recomiendo ver la serie.


	13. Chapter 13

Bellatrix miró al mago que tenía delante. Su cuerpo doblado por la mitad apoyándose en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire. Su pelo ya no estaba sujeto perfectamente como al principio del duelo, aunque ella no podía juzgar sobre pelos bien peinados. Narcissa la seguía acosando con sus mejunjes y de vez en cuando no podía escapar de sus garras, no lo admitiría a su hermana nunca, pero había notado el gran cambio desde Azkaban hasta ahora, pero el pelo seguía resistiéndole a su hermana. Consiguiendo, que ella volviera cada pocos días con un nuevo potingue o raices de Ortigas con excrementos de Doxi. Lucius gemió de dolor al estirarse. Ni ver como se limpiaba el sudor de la frente la consiguió sacar una sonrisa.

- Vamos Lucius, no puedes estar ya cansado.

- Bellatrix...-resopló- No tengo más fuerzas...

-¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Si solo llevamos media hora!

-Suficiente para mi...

- Estás en un estado deplorable Lucy

- A diferencia de ti... Tengo otros hobbies que no solo constan en matar... y atacar a todo lo que se mueve...

"Luego Narcissa se atrevería a defender un marido así". Bellatrix no encontraba un buen adversario para entrenar. En casa sólo estaban Rabastán, que en su estado de esquizofrenia bastante tenía si no atacaba a Colagusano, otro que con el que no se podía contar porque antes de empezar ya está suplicando clemencia, su marido había sido un gran mago y ambos entrenaron muchas veces juntos, pero el deseo de no verse y el nivel de alcohol en las venas era bastante mayor que en aquella época. Intentar que Narcissa utilizase la varita de forma útil era más difícil que Lucius aguantase la primera ronda. Y el Señor Tenebroso estaba totalmente descartado, no lo había vuelto a ver. Las últimas noticias suyas vinieron por parte de Lucius: Se había ido de viaje, escatimaba que no más que un par de semanas. Y que tras su regreso haría la primera reunión entre su maestro y sus mortífagos.

Bellatrix al enterarse no pudo más que pensar que cuando volviese, vería a una Bellatrix fuerte y poderosa. Pero sus planes se estaban viendo perjudicados ya que no tenía a nadie digno de atacarla. Un hechizo de Lucius la sorprendió pero lo paró sin mucho esfuerzo, le lanzó contra la pared de la sala. "¿Por qué es tan difícil lanzar bien un par de hechizos?"Lucius cayó contra el suelo pero el dolor del impacto no fue nada en comparación con el cruciatus de su cuñada. Bellatrix disfrutó del espectáculo y de sus gritos. Cesó la maldición y se dio la vuelta para irse a la biblioteca "¿Tan difícil?¿Tan difícil es saber usar una varita?"

- ¡Bellatrix! ¡Me prometiste que nada de imperdonables!

-Así... Quizás sea eso... Aunque creo que es bastante quejica, hasta los traidores aguantan más...

_"Estamos hablando de Lucius... ¿Qué te esperabas? Si al menos él estuviera aquí,,," _Intentó sacar a su maestro de su cabeza, no sabía por que pero no solo lo echaba de menos para entrenar. "Si al menos se hubiera despedido de mi..." _"Y no Lucy de su parte...Aunque la realidad es que no se ha despedido, si no que te ha dicho que se iba y que habrá una reunión en nada" _"¡Déjame en paz!"

- Por Merlín una ya no puede estar tranquila ni en su cabeza.

Y sentada en el sillón, se dispuso a estudiar.

XxX

-Bellatrix baja las botas de la mesita.

La llamada, sin apartar a vista del libro, se quitó las botas con una mano y se sentó con las piernas recogidas en el sillón de una forma no muy femenina. Su hermana resopló y se sentó en el escritorio.

- ¿A quién escribes Cissy?

- A Draco, quiero saber cómo le van los TIMOS. Si está estudiando mucho y si ha tenido algún problema con... Algún alumno...

- ¿Sangres sucias?

- Mas bien con, Harry Potter...

Narcissa notó como el ambiente había cambiado a menos diez grados, miró a su hermana detenidamente. Sabía que se alteraba fácilmente, y el nombre de ese niño la trastornaba por completo. Bellatrix había dejado el libro entre sus piernas y se mantenía muy rígida de espaldas a ella. Sabía como era su sobrino, en apariencia un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza, y en todas sus fotos se veía la altanería de los Black, mezclada con la pedantería de los Malfoy... Si, lo único que le había visto había sido una sonrisa que le recordaba a su padre. Solo había encontrado esa sonrisa en una foto.

- ¿Cuándo dices problema te refieres ha...?

- Draco y él no se llevan bien, por supuesto, Draco siempre ha conseguido que le echen la culpa y que todo Slytherin le odie. Pero a veces, en raras ocasiones por supuesto, él se las devuelve...

- ¿Devolver?

- Bueno, ya sabes que-Draco ha hecho que su vida en Hogwarts sea un infierno, pero siendo el niñato de sangre mestiza que es, que no sepa controlarse e intente alguna estupidez y siendo el favorito de muchos... Yo.. Por supuesto que Draco lo consigue aplacar.

- Vale Cissy, no hace falta que te pongas tan nerviosa. A ese niño le quedan los días contados, y si Draco ha hecho de su vida una escoría, estoy segura que ganará puntos con El Señor Tenebroso.

Se levantó de la silla dejando caer el libro a sus pies. Notaba como todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Había conseguido controlarse por el bien de su hermana y el de su biblioteca, pero necesitaba algo o alguien con quien desahogarse. "Ese maldito mocoso... Y Snape allí y todavía no lo ha matado... Tanto tiempo esquivando su final...¡Atreverse a hacerle lo que le hizo al mi señor!"

- ¿A dónde vas Bella?

- A dar una vuelta por el jardín, Narcissa. Esta mañana me han despertado el canto de unos pavos reales que espero poder volver a oírles. Quizás incluso más alto esta vez...

XxX

Narcissa vio como Bellatrix sacaba la varita antes de dejar la biblioteca. Sabía que a los pájaros de Lucius les quedaba poco con su hermana cerca. Siempre había tenido un temperamento difícil, y si te excedías de la línea desatabas una ira digna de los Black. Claro que eso le parecían bobadas en comparación a las que presenciaba día a día. Quería a su hermana, pero a veces solo veía a una mujer más delgada y muerta. Su relación no fue como la de los libros describen entre las familias felices, pero había sido mucho más fuerte que con la de Andrómeda. Un escalofrío la pasó por la espalda. Bellatrix había preguntado por toda su familia pero no mencionó a Andrómeda. A Narcissa le partió el corazón que se marchara de casa, como a Bellatrix, según suponía. O esperaba. Eso la recordó que el Señor Tenebroso no había mencionado a Lucius ni a ella si pensaba marcharse y recolocar a su hermana, Rodolfus y Rabastán. La perturbaba pensar que Draco tuviera que pasar las vacaciones de verano con ellos, ya que dudaba que consiguiera irse de vacaciones fuera de Inglaterra. Sacudió la cabeza, tendría que decirle a Draco que pidiera a algún amigo que le dejase pasar con él unas semanas al menos, mientras que conseguía solucionar la situación. Igual que las navidades. Suspiró y siguió escribiendo pero otro pensamiento la detuvo. "¿El Señor Tenebroso pondría a Rodolfus y Bellatrix juntos?" No creía que él supiera en que estado estaba su matrimonio. Pero dejar a ambos en una misma casa, sin que puedan salir de ella, ni más compañía que el uno con el otro... Antes de pasar una semana habría perdido a su cuñado o su hermana. "Pero me estoy haciendo ilusiones, no creo que se marchen hasta dentro de mucho..."

XxX

Bellatrix estaba tirada debajo de un árbol. Después de torturar a un par de aves había acabado cansada de sus gritos. El césped frío y húmedo contra su cara la relajaba. Le recordaba que estaba viva. Jugando a arrancar la hierva se dejó llevar por esa sensación. Si no recordaba mal, años atrás había tenido sentimientos muy diferentes debajo de ese árbol o de uno muy parecido.

_"¿Bellatrix me escuchas?", Bellatrix dejó de mirar a la pareja y la fijó en la suya propia:_

_- Sisi Rod. Me encanta._

_Rodolfus sonrió y se agachó para besarla castamente en los labios. Cogió otra margarita y se la colocó en el pelo desparramado por su regazo y el suelo._

_- ¿Crees que a Lucius le gusta de verdad?_

_-¿mmm?_

_- Narcissa y Lucius, Rod. Narcissa y Lucius._

_Levantó la vista hacía ellos. Estaban dados de la manos sentados en un banco de piedra. De vez en cuando Lucius la daba un beso en la mejilla o la apartaba un mechón. Para alguien que no conocía de verdad a ninguno de los dos, le resultaría casi imposible pensar en ellos de una forma tan tierna. Siempre mantenían las distancias y aunque estuvieran saliendo oficialmente, con los consentimientos de ambas familias, nunca daban muestras de afecto en público. "Como toda joven tiene que comportarse, Bellatrix" la solía recordar su madre, oh si, que feliz fue su madre el día en que pudo ver sus sueños hechos realidad al contemplar a Narcissa con un hombre tan apuesto como Lucius. Bellatrix había podido ver alguna vez a la pareja relajada, y también había conseguido una confesión de los sentimientos de su hermana. "¿Pero eso bastaba? ¿Que tu relación sea reconocida y sientas amor por ella?" _

_Miró a la suya. Su madre cuando se enteró la mandó por primera vez una carta a Hogwarts en donde menos de la mitad del pergamino no se dedicaba a criticar o recordarla comportarse como la heredera del apellido Black. En ella la felicitaba por encontrar un hombre de sangre casi tan pura como ella y con tan buenas relaciones, al final de la carta la insistía en que dejara su carácter y estupidez para conseguir retenerle. Si, a su madre le había encantado que por fin su hija mayor consiguiera un partido como aquel, no tenía ningún problema en recordarla que no tenía la belleza de Narcissa, ni el cuerpo de Andrómeda, por lo que tenía que agarrarse a él con uñas y fuego. _

_Tenía la aprobación de su madre. Pero a su padre no le gustó tanto. Siempre dijo que los Lestrange tendrían la sangre tan pura como quisieras, pero que su mente se había debilitado con la fortuna que acababan de conseguir. Pasaron de ser una familia de sangres pura algo destacable por su historial gracias a los negocios del señor Lestrange, por fin habían conseguido ese poder que, según ella, toda familia pura debería tener. _

_Pero sin más objeciones de que Rodolfus era demasiado poco hombre para ella, Bellatrix siguió saliendo con él. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, era agradable tener a veces a alguien que está pendiente de ti y te halaga de la forma que lo hace Rodolfus, a aparte que sus ataques de celos eran bastante divertidos . Compartían ideas y gustos, y lo más destacable, era que Rodolfus ese año había vuelto de verano tan guapo como muchos chicos de último curso, la sacaba un año más, con lo que no solo las chicas de su curso la envidiaban, si no casi media escuela. Y no sabía cómo ni cuándo ni qué le habían enseñado en Francia, pero sus besos eran únicos, experimentados, apasionados y brutales. Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, "Si, definitivamente nuestro comportamiento no es muy refinado"_

_- Estás muy bella._

_Bellatrix fingió no haberle escuchado y cerró los ojos. La agradable sensación a sus encantos se desvanecía cuando empezaba así, a profesar su amor. Un amor, del que ella no creía ni que fuera verdad ni que nadie llegase a sentirlo hacia ella. "¿Cómo puedes declarar a los dieciseis años que quieres a alguien? ¿Cómo alguien ni si quiera puede decirme eso?" La primera vez que Rodolfus se lo confensó, consiguió que le dejara. Después de un mes de súplicas, besos y regalos, acompañadas con las amenazas de su madre, Bellatrix volvió a iniciar la relación. Lo que más le gustó fue la mirada de asombro y envidia de las de Hufflepuff. _

_- Mi madre me ha dicho que tenemos que aplazar la cena, con los preparativos de la fiesta del viernes no da a basto. ¡Ah! Y mi padre me ha confirmado la asistencia del mago._

_Bellatrix abrió los ojos, por primera vez interesada en la conversación._

_- ¿Cuándo dices mago, te refieres a él?_

_-Si, si. Ese que tanto te gusta._

_"Bueno, gustar me parece exagerar" A ella la fascinaba su forma de pensar. Compartía los mismos ideales y era una gran inspiración para ella. "Bueno, cualquiera que haya podido hablar con él es difícil que no caiga cautivado... Ese poder, su mente, porte, maneras..." Quizás cuando su padre decía que Rodolfus no era suficientemente hombre, se refiriese a que no tenía su aura. No, Rodolfus no tenía esa aura y dudaba que consiguiera conseguirla o que cualquier otra persona la consiguiese._

Bellatrix volvió de sus recuerdos. En ese momento había sentido duda, cariño, atracción,quizás incluso envidia por Narcissa... Pero ahora solo sentía la fría hierba.


	14. Chapter 14

Bellatrix fijó la mirada en el suelo. _"Definitivamente has perdido el juicio" _Ignoró a su voz. No lo estaba imaginando. Apartó una rama que se le clavaba en la cadera. "No, no son mis imaginaciones". Intentó pensar en la última vez que se había subido a un árbol, quizás antes de Hogwarts, o en alguna misión estando soltera...¿Cómo permitiría Rodolphus o su madre que hiciera eso? Se contuvo la carcajada. "No. Esto no es gracioso" _"Piensa en la cara de Narcissa si nos ve así" _Esta vez una risa nasal se le escapó, pero la corto en cuanto vio a la serpiente debajo suyo. "¡Lo sabía! Esa serpiente lleva siguiéndome días. ¿Y tú que pensabas que había perdido la cabeza...? Bueno quizás si..." Observó como la serpiente seguía quieta debajo suyo, miró para un lado y para el otro. "Creo que me está buscando"_ "Creo que te estás emocionando, ¿Para qué iba a buscarte una serpiente? Y a parte ¡Estamos hablando de un animal!" _La serpiente se marchó y solo cuando Bellatrix se aseguró que no estuviera cerca bajó con cuidado.

"Es la serpiente del Señor Oscuro, algo tiene que tener que las otras no" _"¿Un tamaño colosal?" _"¡Mi señor no se basa en el físico! Él busca algo más... Y esta serpiente es demasiado lista, casi diría inteligente para tener solo conciencia animal"

XxX

-Narcissa, ¿Tú que opinas de tener a una serpiente en tu casa?

Bellatrix pudo ver como un escalofrío la recorría. Dejó el tenedor con comida en el plato y la miró:

- Bueno Bellatrix, preferiría que mi casa no pareciese un zoológico muggle.

- ¿Muggle? ¿Crees que no es más que un animal?

- Es una serpiente...-

- Del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Por eso debería ser distinta a las demás de su especie?

Bellatrix se quedó pensativa. "¿Nadie se ha fijado lo suficiente en la serpiente? ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta?"

- Esos bichos son muy inteligentes de por sí, Bellatrix. Pero dudo de que esta sea un basilisco o un dragón sin alas... Aunque con ese tamaño...

Narcissa miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no estuviera acechándola.

XxX

Bellatrix se paró, había estado siguiendo el rastro de la serpiente, y este llevaba a un pequeño claro. Se agachó entre unos arbustos y la buscó con la mirada. Aunque ya era de noche se podía ver con perfecta claridad, y ser vista con la misma facilidad. Todo estaba muy silencioso, ni siquiera se oían a los pavos de Lucius. Rápidamente se giró al notar una presencia. Las dos se observaron a una distancia segura. La serpiente no habría podido estar entre los arbustos sin que ella la viese al pasar. La había estado siguiendo, no al revés. _"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a preguntarla por qué te acosa?" _No hizo caso al tono de burla de su mente. La serpiente la estaba estudiando con la mirada, acechaba a su presa como si de un conejito blanco se tratase.

- No eres una serpiente normal.

La serpiente no pareció inmutarse, pero su mirada se volvió más oscura.

- Deja de fingir, lo noto. Noto esa aura.

Bellatrix se atrevió a dar dos pasos. Miró a la serpiente esperando alguna reacción, un silbido, unas palabras, que la atacara... Algo.

- Desprendes, no, irradias ese poder. La marca del Señor Tenebroso. Eres demasiado inteligente para ser un animal común...

La serpiente no la respondió. _"Bien hecho, ahora sí que has perdido tu salud mental completamente"_

- Creo que... Creo que... Que es un hechizo. Aunque nunca había visto nada parecido, lo más cercano a la hora de controlar animales había sido siempre Imperio... Pero mi señor... Él es capaz de reconstruir la naturaleza... Aunque tú...

Bellatrix volvió la atención a la serpiente, no se había dado cuenta de el trance que acababa se salir.

-Tú no eres un simple hechizo... Tu parte animal lucharía por expulsar a la parte racional... Y no responderías de la misma forma al estar tan alejada del Señor Oscuro ¿Un ritual?...

Bellatrix se sentó en el suelo, para su sorpresa la serpiente se acercó y dejó apoyada su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Dubitativa, Bellatrix levantó la mano y acarició torpemente su piel.

Pasado un rato Bellatrix volvió a intentarlo.

- ¿Hablas mi idioma?

Naginni la miró a los ojos. A tan poca distancia Bellatrix notó que sus ojos no eran del todo animales, se parecían a los de su maestro. "Son muy bellos".

- Echo de menos a nuestro señor, Naginni...

Las mejillas de Bellatrix aumentaron de temperatura.

- Quiero decir, que ya no se que más hacer, no hay nada aquí. Mi familia me aburre, no tengo adversarios dignos a la hora de luchar, nadie con quien poder hablar...

Una risa amarga se le escapó de los labios.

- Figúrate si he acabado hablando contigo.

Naginni se movió adoptando una posición más cómoda para ambas, y la miró como animándola para que siguiera.

- Somos dos mujeres en un mundo de hombres, no se como andan las cosas entre las serpientes, pero ser una humana es una mierda. El hombre es el que tiene el poder, o eso es lo que nosotras les hacemos creer. Somos mucho más inteligentes que ellos, pero no tenemos un pene con que demostrarlo... Cuando entré a ser mortífaga era todavía una joven maga soltera, te imaginarás como reaccionaron muchos mortífagos al ser la primera mujer. Todas esas cabezas huecas, creyendo que la mujer solo sirve para criar y administrar la casa. Algunos pensaron que entré a modo de representación de la familia Black, ya que los únicos barones eran mis primos y todavía no habían terminado Hogwarts, a mi me había caído la carga de llevar solo el nombre del puesto. Pero no, mi padre me crió como al hijo que nunca tubo. Ya estaba más que preparada para llevar a cabo misiones de las que nadie saldría tan victorioso como yo,o calificada para matar aurores o criaturas de los que pocos se atreven a nombrar. A parte de mi señor nadie lo llegaba a comprender. Me acogió bajo sus alas donde me enseñó la magia de verdad. Ooooh... Recuerdo esos días, donde no podía pensar en otra cosa que en servir y llegar a ser su mejor pupila, su mortífaga más leal y poderosa. Fue una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, la clandestinidad de nuestros encuentros, la necesidad de seguir atendiendo a las reuniones sociales, buscando nuevos reclutas y fingiendo que mi única preocupación era la de encontrar unas telas para el vestido del siguiente baile... Hasta que en una reunión me volví a encontrar a lo que sería mi esposo. Mi maestro me dejaba acompañarle en casi todas las ocasiones, y esa vez era con mortífagos en el extranjero, sus miradas y sonrisas no me dejaron enterarme de nada en toda la velada. Cuando terminó, me pidió ir a cenar al día siguiente con la excusa de ponernos al día. Tendría que habérmelo pensado mejor. A muchos mortífagos les gustaba, pero no me interesaban. También creo que la presencia del Señor Tenebroso cerca mío les ahuyentaba. Pero Rodolfus siempre a sido un idiota casanova... Las mujeres Blacks según la tradición llegaban vírgenes al matrimonio, aunque en verdad no me creo que fuera la primera en romperla. Te tienes que poner en mi situación, rodeada de hombres todo el tiempo, y yo siendo el único trozo de carne en donde pueden lanzar sus miradas lascivas, y tener a uno atractivo tan fácil de usar... Lo uno llegó a lo otro y Rodolphus y yo acabamos teniendo una relación. Era secreta, pero no se como mi madre lo descubrió y al hecho de que tenía la marca. Acabó siendo un matrimonio arreglado en donde lo único que nos unía eran nuestras familias y unos ideales. Mi señor no se tomó bien la noticia, pero fue un alivio ver que cuando Rodolphus pidió una baja para mi fuera denegada. Yo ya era una mortífaga muy respetada y nadie dudaba de mis capacidades. El bastardo quería que fuera una Narcissa dos. Poco tiempo duró la farsa del matrimonio feliz, yo solo empecé la aventura porque era una forma magnífica de aliviar las tensiones de mi trabajo, y él supongo, que por el simple hecho de tener sexo con otra más. Mi padre y yo sabíamos que nunca me casaría por libre elección, él alegaba que no había hombre para mí, pero en el fondo sabía que no quería compartirme. Pero cuando llegó la hora de la verdad no luchó por mi libertad, él ya estaba con un pié en la tumba y pensó que lo mejor sería dejar a su última hija bien casada. Egoístas. En este mundo las personas no son capaces de pensar en nadie más que en si mismas... Menos mi maestro... La idea de comunidad mágica, en donde la verdadera magia volverá a las familias puras. Él es el único que mira por un mundo mejor, no se deja acondicionar y lucha por nuestra superioridad... Él me enseñó que en verdad no importa si eres bruja o mago, que lo único que importa es el poder que consigue cada uno, y las ganas de llegar a él...

Se quedó en silencio un rato, había notado como una lágrima de rabia y dolor se había escapado.

- Naginni... Le echo de menos...

Bellatrix no volvió a hablar quedándose a solas con los silbidos de Naginni y cantos de aves.

* * *

Hola! Siento haber estado tan desconectada, pero es que estoy en época de exámenes y no conseguía inspiración para escribir. Lo siento!


End file.
